Vivid Dreams ::SEQUEL::
by mystic-water
Summary: Sequel to Vivid Innocence!! Continuing the story, of the Blade Breakers life after Kristy's death, but there's a twist to the plot, one you'll all very much like!! Plus a new character, who is she, and how does she know Kristy? *COMPLETED*
1. Remembering

Sequel to Vivid Innocence.. I'm back! Yeah yea ! you need to read Vivid Innocence first to understand this story. First chappie sorta a song fic.. Backstreet boys song!  
  
Remembering (Chappie 1)  
  
It was now mid August, the Blade Breakers were now back in Canada. It had been two months since they were last there. They had just finished winning the New Zealand tournament.  
  
And it had been just over two months since her death. And now Kai was alone. Max had finally stole Leah's heart. Ray finally admitted to Madison that he found her attractive, which lead to a new couple. While Tyson and Silver became a pair, which still surprised Kai.  
  
Silver never forgave her brother, Danny for his actions so she spent most of her days with the Blade Breakers, while Leah was such a wreck since her death, that she ended up living with Max. Ray seemed to be the only person that could make Madison smile, she was still in shock since Kristy's death. But lately Kai found, she was starting to let loose.  
  
The Blade Breakers were in White Spot. Kai leaned back and watched his friends laugh and eat. They all didn't seem to notice, that they were sitting in the very seats when they heard her cry for help. Kai sighed as he glanced out the window, as his eyes wandered to the park just down the road, where they first found her. And this was the very day Kai first met Kristy.  
  
'I Remember when, when we never needed each other  
  
The best of friends like sister and brother  
  
We understood we'd never be alone  
  
Those days are gone, now I want you so much  
  
The night is long and I need your touch  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Never meant to feel this way  
  
Don't wanna be  
  
alone tonight'  
  
  
  
When Kai first met Kristy. It didn't faze him that he would need her for life. But now that she was gone, he realized his life would never be the same. He hated being alone, he missed everything about her, her smile, her touch, her laugh, everything!  
  
He first started to fall for her, on the night they met. All because of the people that murdered her. Plus the fact that she never held back, anything she wanted to say  
  
  
  
'What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Fallen so hard, so fast this time  
  
What did I say, what did you do?  
  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
I hear your voice and I start to tremble  
  
Brings back the child that I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend that we can still be friends  
  
Don't wanna be alone tonight'  
  
  
  
He acted so strong, and brave before he met her. But that all started to change the night Kai protected her from Stephen, when he tried to rape her. And for the brief moments that he danced with her, it felt right. Which he discovered later that it was always meant to be.  
  
'Oh, I wanna say this right,  
  
and it has to be tonight  
  
Just need you to know  
  
I don't wanna leave this life  
  
I don't wanna say goodbye  
  
With you I wanna spend  
  
the rest of my life'  
  
He remembered how ecstatic she was when she found out that she would be a Blade Breaker. He could smile when she told him how she felt, as a 'Celebrity Crush'. And how guilty she felt when she had to leave to London to wed Ron, and that month they spent apart, really showed Kai how much she meant to him, but now she was gone forever. He could barely last a month, how could he spend the rest of his life?  
  
'What can I do to make you mine?  
  
Fallen so hard, so fast this time  
  
Everything's changed, we never knew...  
  
How did I fall in love with you?'  
  
  
  
Yet after all he went through with her, he still wondered how she stole his heart, how she made him fall in love with her.  
  
"Kai..KAI?!?!" The voice broke Kai's chain of thoughts.  
  
Kai shook out of his day dream, and glanced to Max, "What?" he asked coldy.  
  
"You okay buddy?" Max asked concernedly, while Leah eyed him sadly.  
  
"What your problem?" Kai snorted at Leah.  
  
"You were glancing sadly at the park. Did something happen there?" She asked.  
  
Max, Tyson, and Ray, quickly realized what Kai was thinking about.  
  
"Yes something happened there!!" Kai growled.  
  
"What?" Leah asked urging Kai on.  
  
"Leah. Just drop it!" Warned Max.  
  
"But." Leah tried to argue.  
  
"You wanna know what happened there?" Kai spat coldly, as Leah shrank back, and nodded timidly, "Kristy!!" Kai swiftly stood up, and left the restaurant.  
  
Leah frowned, as Max answered her question.  
  
"That's where we first met Kristy, we saved her from Stephen." Max sighed.  
  
Ray sweat dropped, "Uh guys, what day is it today?"  
  
"August 10. why?" Asked Tyson dumbly.  
  
"Shit!" Ray whispered.  
  
"What?" Inquired Madison.  
  
"This is the very day we met Kristy..." Ray gasped.  
  
"Oh no." Leah gasped.  
  
"No wonder.." Sighed Madison, watching Kai storm down the streets through the window. It would be a year today, that Kai had known her.  
  
  
  
Ah ah.. done my first chappie, isn't leah good at pissing Kai off? Yayayay im doing a sequel!!  
  
See ya next chappie.  
  
mystic-water 


	2. Going to Egypt

I dunt own Beyblade. :: sighs :: I kan always dream.. Sequel to my Vivid Innocnece story, I suggest u read it before u read this one  
  
Ledgend:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* = new scene  
  
Flash back & Flash Back ends  
  
"." - talking  
  
'thoughts'  
  
Going to Egypt (Chappie 2)  
  
Kai lay on his bed, admiring Kristy's KittieFae. He had been in his room all day. Thinking. Kai turned the blade in his hand, gazing at the small picture of a cat with angelic wings, on an aqua blade.  
  
*Knock, Knock* Kai glanced at the door, but quickly ignored it. Everyone was trying to get him to come out, but he remained laying on his bed.  
  
"Kai?" came a feminine voice.  
  
Kai sat up, staring at the door. For a moment it sounded like Kristy.  
  
"Kai.Please open up." it came again.  
  
Kai sighed, it wasn't Kristy, of course it wasn't her, "I guess I'm still in denial!" he sighed to him self, although Leah sometimes sounded a lot like her, as he got up to open the door. He opened the door, to see Leah standing in front of him glancing sadly at the floor,  
  
"I'm sorry Kai. I didn't know!" she sighed.  
  
"I know." Kai admitted, as he hugged her, she instantly began to sob.  
  
"I didn't mean to." but she was cut off by tears.  
  
"I know." Kai eased.  
  
"It will be okay." Leah sobbed trying to cheer Kai up.  
  
"Yeah." But Kai wasn't so sure.  
  
"Guys!!!" Kenny called from the kitchen. Quickly everyone ran into the kitchen to see what Kenny wanted.  
  
"What is it chief?" Asked Tyson eagerly.  
  
"Mr D is sending us to Egypt, for an Egyptian tournament in Cairo!!" Kenny said wide eyed (if he has any).  
  
"Egypt huh?" Kai snorted, hiding his tears.  
  
"Sounds cool!" Ray smiled, as Madison nodded.  
  
"Our plane leaves at 10!" Kenny added, "So we should hurry up and pack!"  
  
"All right!!" Laughed Tyson as he bounced to his and Silvers room, with Silver on his heels.  
  
"Tyse! Wait!" She called.  
  
"C'mon Leah." Max held out his hand, Leah smiled at Max as she took it.  
  
"Kay!" She nodded, as she glanced back to Kai, who was glaring at the ground.  
  
"You gunna get ready Kai?" Asked Dizzi.  
  
"What ever." Kai shrugged, as he shuffled off to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai sat beside Kristy, she was ecstatic, as she bounced excitedly in her chair.  
  
"Oh my gosh Kai look!" Kristy gasped, as she leaned over Kai's lap, and pressed her face against the plane window.  
  
"Kristy!" Kai grunted, he briskly pushed her off his lap.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy gasped, as she grabbed his leg.  
  
Kai looked down to see the planes floor was gone, and Kristy was falling, as she let go of his leg.  
  
"Kristy!" Kai gasped, as everything went black.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Kai!!!!!" Came a suddle faint voice, "Wake up! Kai buddy you okay?!?"  
  
Kai opened his eyes, to see Tyson shaking him to wake up. He felt hot, and clammy.  
  
"You were having a night mere!" Ray added from behind him.  
  
"You okay Kai?" Leah frowned, she then sighed at his glaring yet confused reaction, "You were yelling, Kristy's name!!"  
  
"I'm fine!" Kai snorted, as he sat up straight crossing his arms.  
  
"Uh-kay." Max stuttered signaling Leah to leave him be. Leah nodded, and followed Max to their seats.  
  
"Go away!" Kai snapped at Tyson who was staring at him.  
  
Tyson was about to add a smart-ass comment, when Silver grabbed his arm "Let's go!" she sighed, dragging him back to their seats.  
  
Ray sighed as he sat back down also, beside Madison.  
  
Kai snorted to him self. What was that dream about? Was he still blaming himself for her death, of course he was, it was his fault!! Wasn't it?  
  
'I promised, everyone.I'd be by her side, night and day, 24/7.. What went wrong?' Kai sighed, 'It's my fault she's gone..I knew she was stubborn, god dammit why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut!!' Kai clenched his fists as he remembered it all.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Kai had been searching for Kristy for hours, when he finally found her, she warned him to run, but he could never leave her. He quickly tried to untie the ropes that bounded her to a chair.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy screamed, she saw Ron, Danny, Stephen, Mikey, and Henry standing behind him.  
  
Kai spun around to see the boys, "I won't let you hurt her!" Kai growled.  
  
"She is my wife!" Ron growled.  
  
"I am not! I will never marry you!" Kristy shrieked.  
  
Kai sighed at these words, if only she hadn't pissed Ron off, if only, she had listened.  
  
Ron clenched his teeth in anger, "Fine!" he glanced to Henry and Mikey, then nodded. As they began to approach Kai.  
  
"No!!!" Kristy shrieked, fidgeting more in the ropes, tears fell from her eyes.  
  
Kai bared his fists, as Mikey hit him on the head with a gun, allowing Henry to grab one arm, Mikey quickly grabbed another. Kai quickly came too, realizing he was trapped.  
  
Stephen quickly kissed Kristy, "it was a pleasure." he grinned, then walked over to Kai and kicked him in the groin, causing Kai to fall to his knees. Danny grabbed his ankles forcing them to the ground so he couldn't get up.  
  
"You pathetic bastard!" Stephen spat, walking back behind Ron.  
  
Ron grinned to Kai, then back at Kristy, "Sorry my love, but if I can't have you." Ron sighed, as he pulled out a gun.  
  
Kai's eye's widened in fear realizing what Ron would do, "NO! Kristy!"  
  
Kristy knew it was coming, tears fell silently from her cheeks, "I love you," she whispered, then slowly shut her eyes. (imagine this in slow motion)  
  
Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust, "..Then no one can!" he yelled, as he pulled the trigger.  
  
"Nooooooo! Kristy!" Kai shrieked, trying to break free of the hold. Forcing his chest out ward.  
  
*BANG*  
  
...*Silence*...  
  
Kai kneeled there gasping, glancing at Kristy. Henry and Mikey let go of Kai's arms, and Danny stood up.  
  
Her head, limply nodding, blood spilling through her shirt on her chest. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth. Motionless, her eyes still red from crying, her face still tear streaked. Only, she sat silent.  
  
Flash back ends  
  
Tears fell from Kai's eyes remembering that awful night. 'It's my fault.' Kai sighed, 'I could have stopped them!' he thought angrily. (A/N: aww, but he didn't have a chance, he was being held back.)  
  
"Kai." Madison smiled, breaking his thoughts, "We're here!" she said softly, she always knew how to make him feel better, she was a great friend.  
  
Kai nodded, as he stood up and followed the others off the plane.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright! Tournament here we come!" Laughed Tyson excitedly as he ran towards the BBA bus, followed by his friends.  
  
===============  
  
lol Tyson and his enthusiasm! Aww now im feeling bad for Kai.. dunt owrry there will be a BIG kawaii surprise in the next 2 chappies  
  
L8ter Dayz, I'll update soon!  
  
mystic-water 


	3. Tournament of Magic

Tournament of Magic (Chappie 3)  
  
"Ladies, aaaand Gentlemen! Welcome to the fifth annual Egyptian tournament!" Jazz man announced through his microphone. The crowd cheered loudly.  
  
"WE have competitor's from all over the world!! Including our very special guests, they have taken the Beyblade world by storm! Please Welcome. The Blade Breakers!" Jazz man roared over the cheering crowd, as Kai, Tyson, Ray, and Max walked out onto the areana.  
  
The crowd went wild.. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhh!!"  
  
While Silver, Madison and Leah sat in the crowd, cheering them on.  
  
"Hi, and I'm Brad Best! Along with.." Brad started.  
  
"AJ Topper!! (is that his last name?) And were are here in Cairo Egypt, Live in their world famous Pyramid Arena!" AJ butted in.  
  
"Why don't you introduce the Blade Breakers competitors for this battle Jazz?!" Suggested Brad.  
  
"Way ahead of ya Brad!" Jazz man laughed, "Today's battle will be the Blade Breakers verses the Stromy Bey's!" and on that mark, four bladers came out from the other side of the arena.  
  
Three young boys around the same age, they seemed pretty excited, they all wore blue sweat pants, and white tee shirts, and blue sneakers with bright white laces. One had jet black hair, one a red head, while the last had purple hair, it looked died, and spiked. And a girl elad the group onto the arena, Kai's heart nearly skipped a beat. The Girl had vivid blue eyes, really short red hair, (I mean short, like up to her ears, but it was styled to it looked sexy) she wore black pants, and a white tee shirt, with really high shoes.  
  
Kai gasped at the girl, "Kristy?"  
  
Tyson, Max, and Ray instantly turned their attention to Kai, then the girl. He had a point, the girl looked almost exactly like Kristy did, only shorter hair, and older looking.  
  
"No way!" gasped Max.  
  
Kai took a step forward, walking towards the dish.  
  
"Looks like the Blade Breakers are sending in their team leader Kai, for this first match.!" AJ announced, as the crowd cheered.  
  
"You got that right AJ, Kai's no push over, when it comes to blading, and you better watch out for that firey temper of his!" Brad warned.  
  
"Which suits him well, just like his phoenix, Dranzer bit beast! Whoa don't want to cross these two on there bad days, definitely not to tango with, as Dranzer has the same ambition as his owner." AJ laughed.  
  
The girl raised her eye brows, as she two approached the dish.  
  
"Ah! The Stormy Bey's are sending in Star, their feisty team Leader. She has been apart of her team for only a year and a half now, but she sure whipped her mates into shape, and brought them to victory in the Bombay tournament, last year." Brad announced.  
  
"Feisty is right, Brad, this girl, is not one to mess with! This blader, is taking the beyblade world by storm!" AJ laughed.  
  
"Then.." Kai said to himself, "She can be Kristy.."  
  
"Blader's ready?!?!" Jazz man yelled, as the bladers set their launchers. "3..2...1..Let itttt Rriiiiiiiiiip!"  
  
Both bladers were launched at amazing speeds.  
  
"Heard you mention the name 'Kristy?" Star asked, tiliting her head curiously.  
  
Kai glanced up for a moment, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"How do you know her?" she growled.  
  
Kai snorted, glaring intensely at his blade, "None of your business!"  
  
"You him aren't you?" Star folded her arms, frowning curiously.  
  
Kai gave no response, as he mentally gave signals to Dranzer.  
  
"Well if you wont answer I'll find out!" Star said stubbornly. "EmberFae!" She called out to her bitbeast, as it emerged. It looked just like Kristy's KittieFae, only it's wings were of fire, not ice, it's coat was black, and it's eyes pure red, not blue.  
  
Kai nearly stumbled backwards on his but, "Impossible!" (A/N: Getting confused?)  
  
"Elemental Fusion!!" She cried. Suddenly, her firey cat, let out a purr, and Kai felt a tugging at his pocket. Kai, took out KittieFae, she was glowing, an icy blue. Kai didn't have a choice, KitteFae, threw it's eslf out of Kai's hand, and began spinning towards, EmberFae. (A/N: is it sinking in? Opposites, ice, and fire, light and dark.? N E clues?)  
  
"KittieFae!" Kai grunted at the bit beast. That's when he saw something incredible take place. With both Bit Beast emerged from their blades, the two cat's soared up to the point of the Pyrimid Arena. Formaing a bright, blue and red light.  
  
Even Star was in awe, she then turned and smiled at Kai, "So. You're the one she loves?"  
  
Kai frowned at Star, then continued glaring at the light. 'what's going on?' he thought. He then shook it off, detirmined to win the battle, "Dranzer!" he called.  
  
"Wait!" Star shrieked, "Don't! You'll regret it! Just watch!" she smiled, her smiled resembled, Kristy's.  
  
'what is this girl pulling?' Kai frowned at the thought, then turned his attention to the light which grew brighter, and came closer downward.  
  
"Wow! Talk about the aura borealis, in Egypt, how ironic!" AJ gasped.  
  
"Who's going to win this battle folks? It's gunna be a tough call!" Brad Best, gasped, trying to get back to the battle.  
  
The bit beast's came down, still glowing, their wings, coiled over like a circle, protecting something within. In unison, both cat's let their wings fall, to their sides, revealing a brighter, hover glow inside.  
  
It appeared to be a body, and it slowly floated over to Kai, as he stood flabbergausted.  
  
The glow dimmed, as it showed a sleeping girl figure. (you up to speed yet?)  
  
Kai gasped, as he took the girl, in his arms, as gravity came to her body, allowing her to fall limply into his arms. Kai's eyes grew wide, as he fell to his knees, the girl cradled in his arms. He had lost all intrest in the battle, as he gazed dreamily at the girl, that lay in his arms.  
  
Max, Ray, and Tyson quickly stood up, staring at the incident.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" The three girls gasped, at once, as they jumped over the railing, to join Max, Ray and Tyson, all six stood there, their confusion equal.  
  
"Hey! You there girls!" Grolwd a guard, "Fans are not permitted beyond that point!" he grunted.  
  
"Don't worry, they aren't fans!" Tyson glared at the guard, as he held Silver close.  
  
"O-oh, Sorry.." The guard immediately backed off.  
  
Kai ran his hands through the girls red hair, (c'mon u shud have guess already, as if this isn't enough!) his hands shaking at her soft to touch ivory skin. His eyes, gazing from her lips, to her eyes.  
  
"Kristy." He gasped, almost in a whisper. (okay tadah!!) His heart rate grew fast, his breath short.  
  
Slowly her eye's fluttered open, and her vivid blue eyes met his auburn ones. Her surprise was just as strong as his, but her reaction, more quick. Her eyes widened realising she was in his arms, "Kai!!" she shrieked, as she wrapped his arms around his neck.  
  
Kai was too stunned to move or talk.  
  
"Your okay?" She laughed as she leaned back in his arms.  
  
"And. your alive!?" Kai whispered, "But how?" he turned to Star.  
  
Star grinned, "She came to me in my dream." she smiled fondly at the couple, "And I knew, you needed her.."  
  
Kristy jumped at Star's voice, and turned around, "Star?"  
  
"Hullo sis." She smiled softly *anime style*  
  
"Sis?" Tyson forwned.  
  
Kristy laughed, "We'll all talk later!"  
  
Star nodded then turned to leave.  
  
"Star!" Kristy called, as Star glanced back, "Thanks." she smiled.  
  
Star winked, "Don't thank me, thank EmberFae and KittieFae!" and with that she followed her teammates out of the arena.  
  
Jazz man was confused, "Uh the Blade Breakers win, and advanced to the next match, Stormy Bey's forfit?"  
  
Kristy turned to Kai, his grip on her waist strong, "Hey.." she smiled.  
  
Kai returned her smile, "I'm never letting you go!" and with that, Kai passionately kissed her, and she returned the gesture, throwing her arms lovingly around Kai's neck.  
  
Tears fell from Kai's eyes, overjoyed though completely confused he didn't care at that moment, many questions raced through his mind, but all he wanted was to savior that very moment, he didn't care, he had his life back.  
  
"Ah looks like things are really heating up down there!" Laughed AJ as Brad bonked him on the head.  
  
"Shut up!" Brad growled, "Let the love birds have their moment.."  
  
okay next chappie will be up ASAP.. dunt worry it's a shocking one!! 


	4. Thunder

I NEED IDEAS .  
  
.. thats why this chappie is so short, fogive me kay? enjoy.. love u all thanks for ur reviews!!!  
  
Thunder (Chappie 4)  
  
~~~~Next scene~~~~  
  
A fist slammed angrily on a table, "I don't get it! She's suppose to be dead!!"  
  
"Sir, do you wish for us to take care of it again?" Asked a cold calm voice.  
  
"Again? Last time you nearly failed! And now, with this magic.." Ron spat at the Tv. (yup hes back)  
  
"But sir, they are only BitBeast's, not magic!" Corrected Henry.  
  
"You pathetic fools don't get it do you?!?! Now that KittieFae has met EmberFae, the blades have bonded, and will remained bonded! Blast that witch!!" Ron grunted.  
  
"But sir, EmberFae and Star are nothing to worry about, they are on our side!" Stephen tried to argue.  
  
"No! She decieved me! She went against my word! This plan of her own is not working to my standards!!" Ron huffed, when he noticed Danny standing quietly in a corner, "Well?" he wrinkled his nose, "Where is your imput on this?!?"  
  
"I learned best to keep my mouth shut around you sir!" Danny resorted closing his eyes.  
  
"You learn quick Danny! Unlike you idiots!!" Ron spat, as he paced back and forth glaring at the love birds on TV.  
  
"Yes, I tend to find most males are idiots.." Laughed a cold shrilling voice behind them. They turned around to see Star, standing on a low rafter, dressed in black.  
  
"That was quick!!" Snorted Mikey.  
  
"That's what I have EmberFae for!" She grinned as she tossed her blade up and down in her plam.  
  
"Star!!" Ron grunted as she jumped in front of him, "What is this foolish game your playing? You were not to bring that brat back to that nuisance!"  
  
Star closed her eyes, "I obey my blade, and no one else! And if you know what tis good for you Ron," she glared at him now, "You'd watch your mouth, your no longer the head of this gang anymore!" she growled, as she sat in a large comfy chair, and kicked up her feet, "Now this is the life!!" she laughed jokingly.  
  
Ron placed his hands on his hips, "That KittieFae will be mine, and soon, all the ledgendary beast's will be ours! And together," Ron kneeled on one knee by Star, "WE will rule the Beyblade world, and no one would dare to challenge us! Valtaire may have failed but I will not, my queen!" he promised, as he gently kissed Star's hand.  
  
"You must be mistaken Sir Ron, you see, the ultimate Beast's will be under 'my' power, and you shall be my king! The world will bow down to my power, as you do now!" Star laughed, as she stroked Ron's hair, "You can leave!"  
  
Ron bit his tongue, then nodded, and left, quickly followed by Danny, Mikey, & Henry.  
  
"Fools!" she grunted under her breath, "Stephen!" Star summoned, as Stephen stood up, and walked over to his 'queen' (lol she's evil brat)  
  
"Yes my Queen?" Stephen asked, bowing his head.  
  
"Ah," Star smiled in a whisper, lifting his chin, "I am not queen yet! But when I am, Ron will no longer be in our way! Kristy can be your slave girl, while I, take care of the rest! Ron will be out of the picture!"  
  
(oouch she's a dubble crosser! And Kristy's sis.) .*  
  
Stephen nodded in approval, as Star signaled him to leave. Star laughed quietly to her self, "This is too easy!!" as she kicked her legs playfully in the air, smileing at her blade.  
  
Sudeenly it began to glow, and her EmberFae emerged, and hovered in front of her.  
  
Star sighed at the beast'sglaring eyes, "What?"  
  
EmberFae cooed, "Star.... what you seek is not right!"  
  
"Oh get real ember! Besides I will never abandon you, so why are you so worried about this?" Star grunted.  
  
EmberFae sighed, "Because, I sense bad outcomes of your actions...."  
  
"And bringing my younger sister back to life is bad?" Star butted in, trying to sound innocent.  
  
EmberFae glared, "You know as well as I that is not what I mean.. Although you have me confused you did that for her! If you wish to perform such bad tasks, that will bring you no good!" she growled.  
  
"Ember! There is nothing to fear! I'll make sure Kristy is not harmed!" Star sighed.  
  
Doubting her master's words, EmberFae sighed, returning to her blade.  
  
~~~Hotel~~~  
  
"So you mind telling us how you came back to life!? And who that Star chick is?" Tyson asked eagerly.  
  
Kristy smiled, as Kai held her closer, "Well didn't you see it? Elemental fusion attack. Since both bit beasts are of the same spirit, they can fuse in battle, and perform any task they wish, in this case, KittieFae wanted me back, and EmberFae agreed to KittieFae's wishes." She smiled.  
  
"It sounds so simple, but I still don't understand all this!" Kenny frowned.  
  
"Oh it is simple chief! Before Kristy's father died, both her and I were working on creating two new bitbeast, that share the same spirit, and when together, they are one. This of course took a long time, and we completed it just a week before her father passed." Dizzi explained.  
  
"Dizzi is right, but since there was two bit beasts, I could only own one. So EmberFae left it's blade, and found my sister that I haven't seen since I was five, and gave her the power. But I didn't know that she had it until, I died. That's how I knew how I could come back." Kristy tried to explain with as much detail.  
  
"So Star is your sister!" Tyson assumed, "So how did you know it would work?"  
  
Kristy shrugged, "I designed each beast, so when they were together as one, they could use the ultimate attack, Elemntal Fusion, both fire and ice would fuse together to create anything the beast's wished, in this case, they wanted my life back, it's very hard to explain fully unless you completely understand it, which I don't, although I created them." Kristy sighed.  
  
"But you were only seven! How did you know what to do?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Dizzi, you see while I was fooling around with my laptop, I put a energy surge on Dizzi's token that represented her beast, and hooked it to my laptop. This way, I could take Dizzi back and forth out of my computer to my blade!"  
  
"Amazing!" Gasped Kenny.  
  
"Can we go to bed?" Grunted Kai, causing Kristy to grin.  
  
"Yes I'm quite tired!" Kristy lied, as Kai lead them to their room, "Night!" she called to her friends.  
  
~Bed Room [kai/kristy]~  
  
Kristy crawled into bed beside Kai, "So you missed me?" she giggled.  
  
Kai frowned, "You had to ask?" he asked, pulling Kristy on top of him, as he kissed her, "I thought I lost you!" he sighed, as he held her closer.  
  
"But I'm here now aren't I?" she asked calmy, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah..." he smiled,as he kissed her forehead.  
  
===========================  
  
OMG im running dry for ideas for the next chapppie thats why this one is so short.. kan u pplz pleese help me with sum ideas?!? thnx bunchies I NEED IDEAS  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic-water 


	5. EmberFae enlites

OMG major writters blok i kant think!!! . " HEEEEEEEELP!!  
  
Ne way this will be my last update for a while! Unless i get some ideas, that magically pop into my head! Pacha right! So that's where u come in! I soo totally need ideas! I wont steal them jus borrow and give u credit!! I soooooooooooo neeeeeeeeed helllllp lol.. Yea!  
  
So plllllz ideas in ur reviews! Comments are always welcome to.. And flames if u have any. Ya it will make me sad but, i need to no wutcha think!  
  
I D E A ' Z ------ needed!!!  
  
Trust me i agree Vivid Innocence was sooooo much better than this! But im lacking ideas.. Srry.. Heres tha next chappie.  
  
Srry for the delay in updates  
  
Dunt own beyblade  
  
------------------  
  
EmberFae's Enlightening (chappie 5)  
  
That night, Kristy and Kai lay sound asleep in each others arms. Both of their blades, side by side on the night table. But both beast's could not rest as easy as their masters. The blades got an urge to spin! And they did just that! They began to spin, on their own. From Dranzer came a red glow, while KittieFae gave off a bluish white glow.  
  
Both blades, spun off the night table, and out onto the balcony, soon after spinning in the streets searching for something. But what was it they were searching for! It was a call. Another Bit-beast was calling them. But where would it's voice lead them? That answer came in time, as both the dark blue and the aqua blade spun down and ally, and stopped to wait.  
  
Suddenly another blade joined them, a dark purple blade. But no blader had launched it; it came alone, like KittieFae and Dranzer did. In unison all three beast's emerged from their blades. KittieFae, Dranzer, and EmberFae.  
  
"Thank you both for comming..." EmberFae purred.  
  
"Tell us what you want!!" Dranzer snapped. His firey wings heating up a bit more.  
  
"Dranzer!" KittieFae calmed him, "Ember, tell us! What was so important?" she asked kindly.  
  
"I fear my Master may be plotting something horrible!! In order to own all the bit beasts of the world! Including the legendary beasts!" EmberFae sighed.  
  
"But I thought she was on our side!" Dranzer frowned.  
  
"So did I! But I'm losing hope in Star. She has chosen the path of world dominance! I believe she is working with some enemies of yours..." EmberFae stated.  
  
"Who?!?" Dranzer demanded impatiently.  
  
KittieFae remained staring at EmberFae with inquisitive eyes, "Go on Ember..."  
  
EmberFae sighed, "Stephen, Ron and the others...."  
  
"Their back?!?" KittieFae gasped.  
  
EmberFae nodded, "And Star is involved with them... I just thought I'd give you the heads up!"  
  
KittieFae nodded, then turned to Dranzer, "We should get home before Kai and Kristy wake."  
  
Dranzer nodded, then shot a glare at EmberFae, "You keep them away from My master and Kristy!"  
  
EmberFae bowed her head, "I can't keep any promises. But I will try..." (A/n: Hey look talking bit-beasts!! Dusnt everyone do that?? )  
  
~*~*~*~*~Next Scene*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kai, Kristy?" Ray knocked on their door to see if they were up. While Max got the curse of trying to wake Tyson. "hmmm..." Ray glanced at his watch: 11am.  
  
Max came up behind Ray with a sleepy Tyson by his side.  
  
"What's going on Ray?" asked Max.  
  
"Kai and Kristy aren't up yet..." Ray frowned, as he dropped his arm back to his side.  
  
"WHAT? You got me up, when Kai's still sleeping?" Tyson grabbed his hair as he yelled angrily.  
  
"Chill out buddy!" Max tried to reason with Tyson, as Ray opened the door.  
  
Sure enough, cuddling undernieth the covers fast asleep, were Kai and Kristy. Kristy slept with her head on Kai's chest, while his arms were wrapped tightly around her. But he was smiling in his sleep.  
  
"Kai's smiling?" Tyson suddenly gasped as he stopped yelling at Max.  
  
"He's never been so happy since Kristy came home!" Max smiled, as he took a step forward beside Ray.  
  
"Awww young love..." came Dizzi's voice.  
  
"We really should wake them, we'll be late for the tournament!" Warned Kenny as he came up beside Tyson.  
  
"We aren't going!" snorted a cold voice, it was Kai (of corse who else?), cuddling with Kristy as he glared at his friends.  
  
"WHAT?" everyone said in unison.  
  
Kai shrugged, "We are dropping out! There are always other tournaments!"  
  
"Okay- whathave you done with Kai?!?" Dizzi gasped.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, but shifted his gaze to Kristy, "We have 'all' been under alot of stress! I'm the captain, and i say we need a break!"  
  
"That's not fair KAI!!!" Tyson whined.  
  
"And it's not fair to Kristy! She has been through too much!" Kai snapped, but imeadiatly lowered his voice.  
  
"Tyson, Kai has a point...." Ray said calmly.  
  
"Yeah buddy, maybe we need a break..." Max added.  
  
Tyson sighed as he stared at kristy, "Yeah...."  
  
"Now will you please leave us ALONE??!!" Kai snarled, with a more of demand tone.  
  
Everyone nodded, and swiftly left the room, shutting the door, as Kai huffed.  
  
Kai glanced down at Kristy who was now awake and smiling at him, "You didn't have to do that you know?" she smiled softly.  
  
"Yes I did, otherwise I dont get alone time with you..." Kai grunted as he hugged her.  
  
"No I mean... drop out of the tournie...." She laughed.  
  
"I think we need a rest from all the bladeing anyway...." Kai shrugged.  
  
Kristy sighed, as she nodded uneasily.  
  
"Kristy?" Kai started off, while gazing at the ceiling in deep thought.  
  
Kristy looked up at Kai in wonder, "Yeah?" she asked softly.  
  
Kai seemed to hesitate, "I -I - I love you, just remember that okay?" Kai finally blurted out, but this time he really ment it more than anything.  
  
Tears almost started forming Kristy's eyes, "Kai...." she gasped, but then nodded slightly with a soft smile.  
  
Kai glanced down at her, "I wont let anyone hurt you..ever!" he said harshly, his eyes were so instence, and he meant every word that he said.  
  
Kristy bit her lower lip, "Kai..."  
  
"I-I cant live without you, Kristy..." Kai added softly.  
  
"Nor can I..." Kristy finally fond words reach her mouth, as tears rolled down her face. Kai wiped them away with his hand. Kristy grabbed Kai's hand, and kissed it, "I love you too.." she whispered.  
  
As they shared a passionate kiss in their embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
short i noe.. sappy ya that too... but HELP i need HELP with ideas!! plllz help me pplz im running dry for vivid innocence!! I need HELP plz  
  
Kai: no arguing there!  
  
mystic-water: wat do u mean.  
  
Kai: i already knew u needed help!! *smirks* *notices' mystic's death glare* I mean that in a good way?  
  
mystic-water: how kan u possibly mean that in a good way???  
  
Kai: *shruggs* um....this is how *kissies mystic-water on lips*  
  
mystic-water: 0.o' wow hello! who are u and wut have u dun with Kai!!!!???  
  
Kai: *gulps...stares*  
  
mystic-water: never mind! keep him away; i like u!!! *squeals and huggies kai*  
  
Kai: I'm beging to wonder if that was such a good idea.. *gasps* @_@ eep!!  
  
mystic-water: *-smooch-* L8ter dayz everyone.... remeber i need ideas... not to mention Kai's gone sick...!! 


	6. Extra info on evil characters

Heya pplz an update is comming soon.. but for now here is some info on the bad pplz. Love ya all! ^_~  
  
~~~~  
  
Name: Star Pryce (Kristy's sister)  
  
Nickname: *her gang addresses her as Star or Queen lol*  
  
Personality: She's quite nice... but has a strikingly evil personality short tempered. But always caring although she doesn't show it -- thats why she brought Kristy back.  
  
Discription: looks alot like Kristy. vivid blue eyes, (Kristy has hazel) really short red hair, (I mean short, like up to her ears, but it was styled to it looked sexy) Muscular framebut not bulky. Quite Pretty, tall. A year older than Kristy.  
  
Clothes: Black sleevless shirt, black jeans, red fingerless gloves  
  
Gang Name: Shadow Gang, she stole the leadership from Ron, (Is leader of beyblade team, Stormy Bey's)  
  
Bit Beast/blade: EmberFae, a cat with pure black coat, blood red eyes, and wings of Fire (KittieFae's opposite sister)  
  
~~~~  
  
Name: Ron Demarh  
  
Nickname: *his gang addresses him as Boss or Sir*  
  
Personality: Very ruthless, short tempered, cold, very evil!  
  
Discription: muscular, brown hair, striking cold green eyes, tall.  
  
Clothes: Red sleevless shirt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves  
  
Bit Beast/blade: Lyes, a dark green lizard with wings. *although the bitbest is evil, it's quite polite and adressed ppl as, lady or sir -- and adresses ron as master*(blade colour: dark green and black)  
  
Info: He use to be the leader until Star came along.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Name: Stephen  
  
Personality: Preverted (um.. if u read my fic.. he tried to rape a girll.. :S ) Mean, cold, selfcentered. Does things his own way!  
  
Discription: Tall *shorter than Ron*, short black hair, green eyes.  
  
Clothes: Dressed in all black, excluding a navy bandana.  
  
Bit Beast/blade: Doomoh, a black and red dog- black blade.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Name: Micheal Tau  
  
Nickname: Mikey  
  
Personality: More of a follower, obeys only stephen and ron. Kinda emotionless.  
  
Discription: Strong, very ruff, can be very mean. Blonde hair, grey eyes - freakish  
  
Clothes: ratty jeans, navy tee-shirt, diry sneakers. And a backwards baseball hat.  
  
Bit Beast/blade: Sythe, a long blue aquatic serphant, venomous bite. blade colour: bright blue  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Name: Henry Kwanna  
  
Personality: much like mikey, a follower.  
  
Discription: skinny, short, rather weak, but a very mean attitude. brown hair, blue eyes.  
  
Clothes: black shorts, and white teeshirt, white fingerless gloves  
  
Bit Beast/blade: Dythe, red firey sephant, hot burning bite (blade colour bright blue)  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
Name: Daniel Hawk (has a sister - but they dont talk since, danny turned evil)  
  
Nickname: Danny  
  
Personality: He hides his sweet and loving personallity, with a cold, angry surface. Gets jealous easy.  
  
Discription: Average hieght, silver hair, green eyes. not skinny but not muscular, jus average.  
  
Clothes: Biege cargo pants, White tee shirt, and a cap he wears side ways.  
  
Bit Beast/blade: Gayeon, a green tomphson gazell. (Blade colour silver)  
  
~~~~  
  
mystic-water: dont worry pplz and update for Vivid Dreams is comming soon, so keep your eyes open! ^_~  
  
L8ter Dayz 


	7. New Friends

OMG major writters blok i kant think!!! . " HEEEEEEEELP!!  
  
Thanks to Fairy Queen, inu-chan,.. and kawaii-tenshi for your wonder ful helful ideas I dedicate this chappie to you.... the rest of the chappies are for all u other reviewers lol.  
  
any who.. lets get on with this chappie!!  
  
  
  
New Friends (chap 6)  
  
So it was settled, the Blade Breakers would return to Canada. Leah, Madison and Silver had left relucntantly the day befroe to go back to Canada, of corse Leah was crying since she wanted to see her best friend again, and couldn't wait till after the tournie, but she didn't have to. The three grils would meet The Blade Breakers at the Train Station, that after noon.  
  
4am that morning was rather amusing, Kristy was fast asleep on the couch, while the boys loaded the BBA bus. While Tyson moaned annoyingly at his team, whining that Kristy got to sleep, while he didn't.  
  
Kai walked over to Kristy, carful not to wake, her, picked her up, and carried her outside, while he held her close to his warm body. The cool morning wind of the dark blew agaisnt Kristy's face, as she held on to Kai tighter for warmth.  
  
Finally everyone was on bord as the bus, began it's 30min drive to the train station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Train Station~*~*~*~*~*~ (funny)  
  
Kai gave Kristy a piggie back, while she slept, but while they waited for their private train to arrive, they bumped into some old friends....  
  
"Hey, The Blade Breakers, long time no see!" Grinned a voice from behind.  
  
The Boys turned around to face the Magestics, Robert, Enrique, Jonny, and Oliver.  
  
"Hey guys!" Max smiled rather enthusiasticlly for the time of morning, while Tyson just grunted.  
  
"What are you fella's ding here?" Asked Oliver.  
  
Ray shrugged, "Returning to Canada."  
  
"We are heading their too.." Grunted Jonny.  
  
"Hey what a Coincidence, so are we!" Came another familiar voice. The White Tigers, and behind them the All*Stars.  
  
"Wow, talk about reunion!" Yawned Tyson.  
  
"How long did it take you to get him outa bed Max?" Emily frowned at Tyson.  
  
Max rubbed his eyes, "Uh. Like 45mins..." he shrugged.  
  
Emily smirked, "Thought so."  
  
Tyson just grunted.  
  
"So Ray, how have you been?" Asked Mariah sweetly, causing him to blush.  
  
"Uh fine.." He gave a smug grin.  
  
"Kai? Is that a chick on your back?" Lee looked over Kai's shoulder to see a sleeping girl, Kristy.  
  
Kai scowled at Lee, "Yes.." he said rather harshly.  
  
"Since when is there a girl on your team?" Mariah asked Kai, mainly.  
  
"Since, just over a year ago!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Who is she?" Came Enrique's voice.  
  
"Kristy!" Ray smiled, as he glanced over to the sleeping girl on Kai's back.  
  
Kristy began to stir a little at her name, but didn't wake up, instead she cuddled Kai's shoulder more, as he blushed.  
  
The three teams just smirked.  
  
"So what Train are you on?" Asked Max eagerly.  
  
"platform 7, Train number, 831!" Mariah smiled.  
  
"Same!" said Robert, and Emily in unison.  
  
"Your on the same train as us! Cool!" Laughed Max, just as it was arriving.  
  
~Train~ (ok it's like 2am, and my writting is becoming pathetic) lol  
  
Kristy woke to her head on Kai's shoulder, and to the gentle clicking of wheels on tracks.  
  
"Finally!" Kai smirked, but then grunted at Tyson's loud snore, "Can't believe you slept through him!"  
  
Kristy smiled lightly, "What time is it?"  
  
"10am! You slept a good 5 hours on the train!" Kai shrugged.  
  
Kristy yawned as she sat up, and frowned when she heard, the clash of blades. She scanned the cart to see, Max, Ray, and Tyson, all still sitting (or sleeping) "Kai who's blading, in the back cart?"  
  
"The others..." Kai shrugged, as Kristy stood up to investigate the noise.  
  
Kristy aprroached the door, and slid it open, to see three groups of bladers she didn't reconize. She blinked a few times trying to adjust her vision.  
  
"So your Kristy!" Mariah acknowledged her, as she and Emily walked up to her.  
  
"Uh yeah! And you are?" Kristy frowned slightly, more less confused.  
  
"Names Mariah!" Mariah winked, "And that's my Team, The White Tigers, Gary, Kevin, and our Leader, Lee!" she introcuded them.  
  
"Uh nice to meet you!"  
  
"Yeah, we are all old friends of The Blade Breakers!" Lee grinned, as he walked casually over to her.  
  
"Did you say the White Tigers? You and the Blade Breakers were the final two to battle in the China tournie!" Kristy gasped, "Wow! it certainly is an honour!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gary asked.  
  
"I was just a normal beyblade fan, before I met these guys! And I never missed a tournie!!" Kristy smiled friendly.  
  
"So what's your stroy anyway?" Robert frowned at Kristy.  
  
Kristy smirked, "Homeless Orphan - trust em you don't want details! Long story (20 chappies lol)"  
  
Soon everyone was done introducing eachother. But the next few moments after that, would not be uneventful. Everyone was back in their seats, doing their own thing, when the train began to slow down, as it entered a dark tunnel (kinda like that one episode). As the train came to a dead stop.  
  
Kristy glanced out the window, "Uh Kai? Is this the train station?"  
  
Kai glared at the dimming lights, "No!"  
  
Suddenly Kristy shrieked, yelling at the top of her lungs, as she stood up and scrambled backwards tripping over Kai, who caught her as she fell.  
  
"What the hell Kristy? What's wrong?" Kai asked concernly.  
  
Kristy's pupils were dialted, she was shaking madly as she pointed out the window, "I - I -i -I just saw Lyez!!!" She stammered as tears formed.  
  
"Lyes? Wait isn't that Ron's bit beast?" Kai frowned.  
  
Kristy nodded uneasily. As Kai held her in a hug.  
  
Kristy sobbed softly, as she held on him tighter, "It's oaky! He will never take em from you again!"  
  
Kristy huffed, "No, but he might try to take you from me.." She sobbed, as she held him closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More to come... more suspense in the next chappie.... which one of the two is right, will it be Kristy, or Kai.. or will it be someone totally different?!~? find out next chappie love ya all!!  
  
L8ter Dayz (R+R)  
  
mystiic-water 


	8. Dark

quite the interesting chappie enjoy!! ^_~  
  
Dark (chap 7)  
  
"It's okay.." Kai eased as he rubbed Kristy's back, "I'm going to go check it out!" He huffed, as he sat her down on the chair.  
  
Kristy shrieked as she clung to his arm, "No! Kai! No!" She rambled, as she held him tightly.  
  
Kai being the stronger of the two, shrugger her off, "I'll be fine Kristy!" He grunted as he walked back to the other cart.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy screamed as she sobbed, as she stood up.  
  
"Get over it, Kirsty!" Kai hissed not looking back, as he entered the cart where the Magestics and the other teams were staying.  
  
By now, Kristy's sobbs and shrieks had woken Tyson.  
  
"Whats all the racket?" Tyson moaned as he glared up at Kristy, who was huffing violently, glaring at Kai.  
  
Ray stood up, "Kristy?"  
  
"Ray, make sure she stay's here!" Kai grunted as he shut the cart door.  
  
"No..." Kristy whispered, "He can't leave... it's a trap...." Kristy glared out the window, as she saw a flash of green, 'Lyez!' she thought, "KAI!!!" She yelled as she ran to the magestic's door.  
  
"Kristy! You're suppose to stay here!" Ray ran, and grabbed Kristy's arms to hold her back just as she reached the door.  
  
Max just stared blankly at her as she sobbed.  
  
Kristy was able to pound at the door with one hand, while Ray tugged on the other, "KAI you can't!!"  
  
~*~*~other cart~*~*~  
  
Robert scowled at the noise, "What's going on in there?"  
  
Kai just grunted, as he Lee, Micheal and Jonny were going to check outside the train.  
  
Lee huffed, as he opened the door to see Kristy struggling in Ray's grasp.  
  
"What's going on Ray?" Lee frowned at his old teammate who struggled to hold the frantic red head.  
  
"KAI!!!!!" Kristy screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kai just huffed not glancing back.  
  
"Kai you can't it's a fucking trap!! KAI LISTEN TO ME! KAI!" Kristy yelled as she struggled.  
  
Maraih frowned at Kai, "Kai! She's talking to you!" She then turned to Ray, "Ray, let her go!"  
  
Ray refused, so Kristy had to use what she wished she hadn't, "KITTIEFAE HELP ME!!!" She yelled as a icy blue light began to glow in her pocket, as her KittieFae emerged from it's blade.  
  
Ray let go immeadiatly, and backed away. Kristy huffed as she wiped her tears, "KittieFae! Prevent Kai from leaving this train! Icy Freedom!" She yelled angrily.  
  
"Shit!" Kai grunted as he dove into a chair to avoid the ice wave blast that hit the door freezing it immediatly.  
  
Kristy stood huffing as she returned a thankful glance to her KittieFae as it returned to its blade.  
  
The three teams stood in awe at Kristy's attack, while Kai was outraged, "Kristy! What the hell were you bloody thinking?!?" He yelled, he had never yelled like that before, not to her, not to anyone.  
  
Kristy was sobbing and her breaths were frantic, "I am not letting Ron kill you! It's a fucking trap Kai!" She spat bitterly, and at this very moment niether felt any love between them, "I'll be dambed if your death is my fault!" She yelled.  
  
"I'l be fine Kristy!" Kai huffed, "DRANZER!! Melt the door, FIRE ARROW ATTACK!" He launched his blade. Intantly the door melted, and Kai opened it, and took a step out side not taking another glance at Kristy.  
  
Without thinking in a rage of anger Kristy yelled, "I HATE YOU KAI KAIDO!" *ps i dont care if thats not his last name!!*  
  
Kai stopped in his tracks as her voiced echoed in the suddenly silent train. Kristy even gasped at her own words, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Kai at first seemed shocked and hurt, but he shrugegd it off, as he walked off the train.  
  
"Oh my god.." Kristy gasped in a whisper, not believing what she had just said.  
  
"Let's go!" Kai grunted, at Lee, Jonny, and Micheal who followed rather quietly.  
  
"I can't believe Kai didn't respond to that!" Mariah gasped as Emily nodded uneasily as she stared at Kristy's hurt face.  
  
"He didn't even care...." Kristy began to mumbled as silent tears flowed, "He's never cared..."  
  
"Kristy..." Max stared at her, "That's not true!"  
  
"No kidding! Kai's too mcuh of a sour puss, to pretend he cares! He does!" Tyson smiled meekly trying to make Kristy smile.  
  
Kristy felt sick, like she had just lost some one she loved teriblly. The pain in her side returned like it did the night her father died, she suddenly felt scared, and alone, weak and hopeless. Kristy began to walked slowly back to her seat in the other cart, "I think I need to sit down.." She mummbled.  
  
"Kristy...." Ray huffed then glared abck at the door where Kai once stood. "Kai! What are you up to?" He grunted as he followed.  
  
"I'm going with Ray, you comming buddy?" Asked Tyson to Max.  
  
Max shook his head, "No... I'm going to go talk with Kristy."  
  
"Uh okay..." Tyson said uneasily, as he, and the rest of the teams except for Mariah and Emily followed Kai.  
  
"The nerve of that Kai!" Emily grunted.  
  
"You ponly know the half of it Emily... We all thought he loved Kristy.." Max huffed as he went in search of Kristy in the next cart.  
  
~~~Next Cart~~ (lol)  
  
Kristy sat staring blankly at the seat ahead of her, "What did I do?" She sobbed, as she wiped her eyes angrily.  
  
"Kristy? You ok?" Came Max's voice as he sat beside her.  
  
"No.." Kristy murmered, as she glanced out the window, watching the teens look around.  
  
"He does love you Kristy... You just had your first fight that's all..." Although Max was doubtful, this was a pretty intense arguement.  
  
"Over life and death!" Kristy huffed, but suddenly glared out into the shadows behind her friends, the two glowing yellow eyes... The eye's of Ron, the eyes of his bit best Lyez! "Lyez!" Kristy gasped, as she stood up, and banged on the train window, "KAI!" which had no effect no one could here her.  
  
Kristy bolted down teh hall, and past Emily and Mariah and out onto the deserted platform. "KAI! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Kristy yelled over to him.  
  
Kai glanced her way finally aknowledging her.  
  
"RUN!!!" Kristy poined behind him, as he glanced back to see the all familiar Lyez, the bit beast that took Kristy away from him before, the scaly lizard with wings, and yellow eyes.  
  
"You have gotten in my Master's way long enough boy!" Lyez hissed rather rudly than usual, "Master is angry!" he hissed. Lyez took a swipe at Kai nearly missing him, but with another slash, it cut deeply into Kai's left shoulder.  
  
"Argh! You son of a..." Kai grunted under his breath, as he staggered back wards.  
  
As everyone else shrank back Kristy ran forward. "Lyez please stop!" She shrieked her voice shaky, from her trembling.  
  
"Lady Kristy?" Lyez turned it's attention to her familliar face, "Lady Kristy is alive?"  
  
Kristy nodded uneasily, "Yes! Please, don't hurt Kai! You have prooven your point!" Kristy pleaded.  
  
Lyez shook it's head, "But Mistress, Master demanded this boy dead!"  
  
"Lyez! please I'll do anything!" Kristy sobbed, as she took another step forawrd, "Don't hurt my friends!"  
  
"But Master will punish Lyez!!" Lyez growled, "Lyez is not stupid! Lyez always obey's master!!"  
  
Kai watched intesnly how Kristy kept her self between him and the lizard, she wouldn't let Lyez near him.  
  
"Why does Lady Kristy protect this boy?" Lyez scowled, glaring at Kai.  
  
"Because --because, Kristy loves this boy more than life it's self! I'd give my life for his! Kristy can't live without Kai!" Kristy said truthfully, trying best to explain so Lyez would understand.  
  
Kai was wide eyed, Kristy had never really said that before, sure she always said she loved him, but never in so much detail, and in front of everyone he knew.  
  
"Lyez, will tell Master I couldn't kill boy, because everyone else was in way, and even Master knows i don't kill without comand!" Lyez sighed, as he suddenly dissapeared.  
  
"Thank you.." Kristy whispered, "But know doubt you will be back.. with Ron!" she sighed.  
  
"Kristy loves Kai?" Emily frowned.  
  
Kristy remained staring at the dark wall where Lyez once stood not daring to turn around to face her friends, she was sobbing quietly to her self, how could she even say she hated Kai, it was impossible to hate him.  
  
Kai slowly stood up, still staring at Kristy, while holding his left shoulder. Kai took a few steps forward, as he wrapped his arms around Kristy's waist as she gasped.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
Kai just smiled lightly, as he rested his chin on the curve od her neck, "Promise me something?"  
  
Kristy nodded, still blushing since everyone could see.  
  
"Promise me you'll be with me forever... Cause I can't live without you either!" Kai amitted.  
  
Kristy smiled, hiding her blush, "I will be with you Always!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mushy again.. but freekie... trust me this isn't the end of suspense.!! BTW keep this scene in mind!!  
  
"you have gotten in my Master's way long enough boy!" Lyez hissed rather rudly than usual, "Master is angry!" he hissed. Lyez took a swipe at Kai nearly missing him, but with another slash, it cut deeply into Kai's left shoulder.  
  
"Argh! You son of a..." Kai grunted under his breath, as he staggered back wards.  
  
  
  
love ya all! My next update will be for the threequel!  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic-water 


	9. In Sickness

Hmmmmmmm.. *thinks* this next chappie is all spontanious! lucky u! lol  
  
In sickness (chap 8)  
  
Kristy felt Kai shift his weight, he was now leaning on Kristy for support.  
  
"Kai?" Kristy felt his hand, it was cold. Kristy turned to face Kai, as he cuddled her. He looked pale, and he was sweating, but cold to the touch. "Kai!" Kristy gasped, as Kai fell to his knees weakly.  
  
"Always..." Kai muttered, as he fell to the ground, shutting his eyes. Kristy's gazed shifted to his arm, where Lyez had slashed him, it was glowing green and red, while blood spued from it. "Oh my god! Ron what have you done?"  
  
Kai muttered something under his breath as he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Kristy glared at Michael, "Help me!"  
  
Michael nodded, as he and Lee, helped carry Kai back onto the train.  
  
~Train~  
  
Kristy sat beside Kai quietly, as she dabbed his forehead with a cool cloth, "Don't leave me..." she whispered quietly.  
  
The train was now moving again, they were only a few hours away from Canada now.  
  
Max was talking quietly to someone on the phone, while Ray sat beside him waiting for his turn to talk. While Tyson sat accross from Max, snoring rather loudly. It was amazing he didn't wake Kai.  
  
Maraiah seemed disturbed, as she kept peering at Ray's flushed cheeks.  
  
While Emily sat quietly beside Kenny and Dizzi as she watched him work.  
  
Eddie and Steve were arguing about what sounded like Sports, but Kristy could careless.  
  
The two team leaders, Michael and Lee, sat beside eachtoher talking quietly. While Gary sat beside Tyson, munching on some peanuts he had found in his seat. Kristy just shuddered, cause that was something Tyson would do.  
  
"Disgusting..." Kristy muttered.  
  
Kevin sat beside Mariah silently reading a magazine. While all four of the magestics, Robert, Enrique, Oliver, and Jonny, sat in the front, watching a old horror movie on vampires, which the bladebreakers had already seen.  
  
Max and Ray were laughing lightly at the person(s) on the other end of the phone.  
  
Ray snatched the phone, and blushed furously. Mariah heard a girl voice but she couldn't make out the words. Ray laughed, "Ok, ok!" he snickered, "Yeah, tell Silver, Tyson's sleeping...haha...Well duh!" Ray snickered. but siudddenly blushed, "I do?"  
  
Mariah could hear a burt of laughter at the other end of their cell.  
  
Max snickered, as Ray handed him the cell. "Hullo? Oh hi Leah..."  
  
Mariah sighed in relief, at least Ray wasn't talking anymore.  
  
Max grinned sheepishly, "So...What did Madison say to Ray?" Ray turned red.  
  
Max burst out laughing almost dropping the cell, Max turned to Ray, imitating the girls voice, "Ray.. you sound soo sexy on the phone!" Max burst out laughing so hard he fell off the chair, as Ray frowned flushing furriously.  
  
Ray snatched the phone, "LEAH!" There was a laugh at the other end, by this time Tyson began to stir.  
  
"What's going on?" Tyson yawned.  
  
Ray threw Tyson the cell, as it hit him square in the forehead, "Ouch...Hello?" there was a pause, "Leah, Maddy...Silver?" he yawned, Tyson suddenly blushed, "NO! I wasn't sleeping!" he frowned.  
  
Max sat up from the floor, "Too late dude! I already said you were!" Max snickered catching his breath again.  
  
Tyson frowned, "Yeah! So, I was sleeping......Yea I had a dream.......LEAH! I was not dreaming of that!" Tyson blushed, "Actually I was dreaming of food...."  
  
" 'On' Silver!" Ray blurted, as their came a roar of laughter at the other end of the phone. Tyson turned red as he threw the phone to Ray.  
  
This little fun conversation took place, almost the whole way home. (A/n: when the girls are hyper..they are rather odd lol)  
  
Kristy couldn't help but smile. While Mariah seemed rather agitated. (A/N: Ahahaha poor mariah! Yea i love Ray/Mariah fics.. but not in this one.. go go Ray/Madsion)  
  
Kristy sighed as she glanced to Kai, this was only the beginning and she knew it.  
  
~Train Station~  
  
Kai was now awake, although weak he could now walk. Dranzer and KittieFae secretly has something to do with it. (A/N: no pun intended!) ^_~ *wink wink*  
  
Kristy helped Kai step onto the platform as the BladeBreakers saw some familiar faces.  
  
"Kisssy!" Leah laughed, and was about to run and give her friend a hug but was stopped when she saw Kai's condition, "Uh..Is he okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine!" Kai grunted.  
  
"Ok..." Leah turned to Max, "Maxy!" Leah giggled as she tackled him to the ground, catching a few odd looks from other passengers.  
  
"Wow! Leah!" Max, fell back, as he held her waist. Which reacted as a giggle fit between the two.  
  
"Hey!" Madison smiled sweetly as she approached her friends, and gave a quick glance to Ray, "Hullo Ray!"  
  
Ray flushed pink, and Mariah caught it. Although Ray and Madison never kissed before, the spark between the two was implied. Sure they were going out, and they were attracted to eachother, but as Leah always said, "Slow and steady always win's the race......But kiss's make it better." well this was her phylosophy.  
  
Tyson approached Silver, "Silver!" he whined, "Will you carry me, my feet hurt!!"  
  
Silver glared at him, "TYSON! You have been on your ass for 5 hours on a train, how can your feet hurt?" she frowned.  
  
"He's lazy!" Kai snorted, Kristy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"True true!" Silver grined playfully at Tyson, as she quickly kissed him on the cheek, "Better?"  
  
Tyson turned bright red, "A little......"  
  
Kai just shuttered in disgust, he still didnt get what Silver saw in Tyson.  
  
Kristy smacked Kai's arm, and frowned at him. Kristy knew why Kai had shuddered, he did it all the time, and to be honest, this upset Kristy.  
  
Kai frowned slightly.  
  
Kristy sighed, "I know what your thinking, and the answer is...Silver see's in Tyson...the same thing I see in you!" Kristy smiled, as he leaned on her more for support.  
  
Kai sighed too, knowing Kristy was most likely right.  
  
Leah stood up quickly realising more ppl than the Blade Breakers were around them, "We should get you guys to the Days Inn!"  
  
Everyone agreed, and went in search of the 4 BBA buses waiting for them in the parking lot.  
  
*Bus # 1(Blade Breakers)*  
  
Silver and Tyson had both fell asleep on the bus, leaning on eachother for support. Silver sleeping quietly, while Tyson.not so much.  
  
Madison sat quietly, watching out the window, as Ray held her close to him.  
  
Max and Leah were chatting away near the back of the bus, giggling, flirting, with the occasional kiss here and there, complete with blushing. (lol)  
  
Kenny sat up front with Dizzi, still typing as usual. (man he has no role!)  
  
While Kristy slept quietly like Silver int he very back of the bus, with her head in Kai's lap, as he silently played with her red hair. He stroked it lightly, and shitfed his hand down to her arm, rubbing it to keep her warm.  
  
"Haha! Kristy..." Leah turned around to face the seat behind her and Max, but quickly realised she was asleep. "Nevermind.." She grinned lightly at the couple.  
  
Kai just grunted at Leah, who giggled more, and returned her gaze to Max.  
  
Leah smiled at Max, "I really did miss you!" she smiled, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush furiously.  
  
*Bus # 2 (White Tigers)*  
  
Mariah was mentally kicking herself, for ever believing she and Ray had something. Although it hurt so much.  
  
Kevin was playing a electronic game, probly gameboy. While Gary was complaining about food. Leaving Lee in the front, frowning at the immature behaviour presented to him from his team. Well almost all of his team.  
  
Lee had noticed Mariah hadn't been acting her ususal self since the train, and she still seemed depressed. and yet he wondered what was bothering her.  
  
*Bus # 3 (All*Stars)*  
  
Emily was growing frusterated with Michael, who kept teasing her for spending so time with Kenny.  
  
Eddie, was practing spinning a basketball on his finger, while Steve was playing football on PS2.  
  
"Will you guys shut up? You are ruining my concentration!" Eddie snapped, as he spun the basketball once more with his hand.  
  
Steve just grunted, as he kept pressing all the buttons, "COMMON!" he yelled at the screen angrily. Causing everyone to sweatdropp. "DAMMIT!"  
  
Emily shook it off, "What ever!"  
  
"Emily's got a BOYFRIEND!" Michael teased.  
  
"DO NOT!!"  
  
*Bus # 4 (Magestics)*  
  
Robert and Jonny sat quietly playing a chess game, on a mounted table in the bus.  
  
While Oliver was listening to some french music. Enrique was poundering over Kristy.  
  
"She is quite pretty!" He said outloud, "That new redhead on teh Blade Breakers."  
  
This caught Jonny's attention, "If you ask me she's quite sexy!" He shrugged, as he took out one of Robert's Nights with a Bishop.  
  
"What's with you boys ang girls?" Robert smirked, as he knocked out the Bishop with his Queen. "Check!"  
  
Jonny growled, "Dammit!" As he moved his King up beside his Pawn.  
  
Robert laughed, "You really suck at this dont you?" He smriked, as he repostitioned his own Bishop. "Check Mate!"  
  
"What ever! No matter the case that kristy, sure is pretty!" Jonny growled.  
  
~~*Dungeon*~~  
  
"Lyez, you disopoint your master!" Ron growled.  
  
"Yes Master.." it muttered timidly.  
  
"But next time..you will NOT fail me will you?" Ron urged with a scowl.  
  
"No, never again Master....." Lyze paused, "Lady Kristy is back Master.." It added quietly.  
  
"Is THAT why you did not kill Kai?" Ron was on a verge of a yell.  
  
Lyez did not respond.  
  
"As I thought! Lyez! You're suppose to be loyal to Master...NOT Kristy." Ron shouted.  
  
Lyez held its head down, "Never again, will Lyez disproove Master.. Lyez promises..."  
  
"And what shall you do next time?" Ron stood up striaght, fixing his posture.  
  
"Kill all who stand in my way...." Lyez muttered sadly.  
  
"Very good...." Ron turned around briskly, "Now, return to your blade! I will summon you when you are needed! Get rest!"  
  
"Yes master..." Lyez said quietly, as it submerged back into it's blade. (aww i feel so bad for lyez now...)  
  
"You shouldn't be so hard on the beast!" Came a shrilling voice.  
  
Ron turned around to see Star, standing against a wall.  
  
"Who asked you?" Ron snorted.  
  
"Ah ah ah!" She taunted warningly, "Don't use such haste! I will be queen! You shall treat me with respect!" she smirked.  
  
Ron grunted, "Yes...my queen"  
  
Star laughed playfully, as she turned and left the room, leaving Ron alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hmmm wut should happen next? hope u enjoyed! love ya'll! R+R  
  
L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic-water 


	10. Some fun and tears

mystic-water: lol Anime the fallen angel... someone has to do my dirty work.. and it's MY KAI! enh.. he deserved he threw my bra out the window in the first place lol ^_^  
  
Kai: *grumbles*  
  
mystic-water: I love you anyway! OWTF  
Some fun and tears (chap 9)  
  
~Days Inn~  
  
--Kai and Kristy's room--  
  
"How you feeling?" Kristy asked, as she dipped a cloth in cool water for Kai's forehead.  
  
"I've been better..." Kai coughed, as he glanced to his bandaged arm.  
  
Kristy just smiled, as she sat on the couch beside him dapping his forehead. Kai had other ideas however. He grabbed her hand, and leaned over her to kiss her.  
  
Kristy giggled, as he kissed her lips, but pushed him away, "Kai your ill...you need rest...." Kristy protested.  
  
Kai just ignored her, as he kissed her again, causing Kristy to laugh more.  
  
Kai grunted, "You laughing is not helping!" he growled down at her. He was now on top of her on the couch.  
  
"For the better anyway, your not in the right condition! I'm suppose to take care of you.." She smiled lightly. As she pushed against his chest, "Now come on, get off me!"  
  
Kai smirked, as he let his body drop on her, Kristy was forced to hold his wieght with her hands as she pushed up on his chest, "Oh no..gravity is pulling down on my body..Oh no!" he smirked.  
  
"It is not KAI!" Kristy squealed, "Get off, your crushing me!!"  
  
"It is too....same thing happened to you on the bus!" Kai snickered.  
  
"Kai..." Kristy whined. Kai just smirked. "OKAY!" Kristy kissed Kai passionatly on the lips, but rolled over at the same time, causing him to fall off the couch, but Kai had a firm grip around Kristy's waist so she went with him. And landed on top of him.  
  
Kristy laughed, as Kai grunted. But just at that moment, Leah burst through the room with Max, Ray, Silver, Kenny and Madison.  
  
"Uh..are we interupting something?" Max stuttered, as he stared down at he couple on the floor.  
  
Kristy blushed, as she got up, allowing Kai to get up too.  
  
"Don't you people 'ever' knock?" Kai hissed sending a glare to Leah, who smiled sweetly.  
  
"Nope!" She giggled.  
  
"Where's Tyson?" Kristy frowned, ignoring the fact that they barged into 'Her and Kai's' room.  
  
"Went to get the others...White Tigers...All*Stars...and the Magestics." Ray shrugged.  
  
"Why?" Kai growled, as he sat on the couch folding his arms irritativly.  
  
"We are gunna play truth or dare!!" Leah smiled wildly.  
  
Kristy's eyes widened, as she smacked her forehead, and sat down beside Kai, "Oh God....."  
  
"I take it..that's a bad thing?" Kai growled, as Kristy nodded.  
  
Leah and Max sat down on the love seat, while Ray and Madison took the floor by the fire, leaving Silver and Kenny sitting at the dinning room table, just as Tyson and the others entered the room.  
  
Tyson took a seat beside Silver, "Lets play!!"  
  
Well it took about an hour for the teens to get into the kissing, and romantic stuff..most of the dares were eating disgusting things, making prank calls and such....this is when it gets good...  
  
"KRISTY!!" Leah grinned widely, causing Kristy to sigh.  
  
"Dare..." Kristy never really used truth..too boring for her. Although she was always afraid of Leah's dares for her.  
  
Leah smirked, and leaned over to whisper in Kristy's ear.  
  
Kristy bit her lip when Leah was through whispering. She glanced to Kai who seemed unamused by this whole game, so far no one was brave enough to dare or ask truth on Kai. Kristy glanced to Leah, "Why that?"  
  
"Why not?" Leah shrugged. "Oh come on Kristy.. it's a Dare it wont mean anything!"  
  
"Come on just do it we are waiting!" Tyson laughed.  
  
"You don't even know what I have to do!" Kristy growled. "Fine!" this caught Kai's attention, as he watched her stand up and walk over to Jonny of the Magestics, and plant a 15 second kiss on the lips on him. Kristy stood up blushing, but also terrified of Kai's reaction.  
  
Jonny blushing like a tomato. Enrique nudged Jonny, "Looks like you got that action you wanted eh Jonny?"  
  
Jonny shot Enrique a glare who just laughed.  
  
Kristy glanced to Kai who seemed disgusted, and appaled, and very jealous. "Kai?" Kristy waved a hand in front of his shocked face. Kai blinked twice before glareing at her icyly, as she shrank back, suddenly the whole room was quiet. "Kai it was dare..It meant nothing ok?"  
  
Kai stood up clenching his fist first he shot a glare to Kristy "Exactly...It's called a 'chicken card'!" He hissed, then he stode up to Jonny, and punched him in the face.  
  
"KAI!" Kristy gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth.  
  
"And that's for enjoying it!!" Kai growled, as he went to the bedroom and slammed the door. Causing everyone to flinch.  
  
"THAT DOSE IT!" Kristy screamed. Everyone watched her storm to the bedroom door, and literally kick it off its hinges, Kai had to jump back.  
  
"What the fuck Kristy?" Kai growled, as the others watched.  
  
"First it's Ray... And now Jonny.. Hello Kai? Ray was a friendly kiss of thanks..and now Jonny...it was a dare..a game for fun!!!" Kristy hissed, "Quit being so fucking jealous.... I'm NOT going to cry over something which I now realise, is NOT my fault!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Kai was in complete shock, as he watched Kristy huff.  
  
"And I'm NOT fixing that door!" She hissed, as she stormed to the kitchen.  
  
"You know, Kai? She has a point this time..." Madison sighed.  
  
Kai glared at Ray, "Was it really?" He asked harshly.  
  
"Yeah...She was just thanking me, for always being there..and for taking her in..she was just happy that she met us! And that we would back her up so Ron couldn't touch her...she tried to explain..." Ray sighed. (refer to vivid innnocence.. im sure u all remeber)  
  
Kai glanced to the kitchen, as he huffed, "Shit..." and with that he went to follow her, striding past Johnny, not acknowledging him.  
  
Jonny grunted holding his eye.  
  
~~Kitchen~~  
  
Kristy was sitting at the kitchen table, huffing as she rubbed her sore foot which she kicked the door down with. Tears flowed silently, she didn't want to cry but she hated when she and Kai fought, it scared her. Kai watched, as set her foot down on the another chair, and picked up her glass of water.  
  
She glared at it, as pressure grew on her hand, and the glass burst as she crushed it. The water inside splashed onto the table and the glass crumbled in her hand landing on the floor, shattering more.  
  
Kristy let out a cry of pain and frusteration.  
  
Kai flinched as the glass broke in her hand. But he slowly made his way over to her, and gently took her hand to examine it. Kristy gasped, she didn't realise he was watching her, she flinched as he touched her bleeding hand. Niether of them spoke, as Kristy slowly opened her hand, for Kai to examine it. Luckily the glass wans't embedded in her skin, only a large deep cut across her palm.  
  
Kai slowly ripped a peice of cloth off his arm and wrapped it around Kristy's hand, tieing it at the wrist. Kai slowly kneeled in front of her, as he moved a stran of her red hair from her eyes.  
  
"I thought you said you wouldn't cry over something that wasn't your fault?" Kai asked softly, as he wiped one of her silent tears away off her smooth cheek.  
  
Kristy sighed, "I can't help it....I get scared when we fight.... I'm scared I'm going to lose you again..Or you'll lose me..."  
  
"Your not going to lose me.....I'm not going to leave you..." Kai whispered, "I would give up the world before I'd let Ron touch you again...."  
  
Kristy smiled meekly as another tear fell.  
  
"I promise..."  
  
"Kai...." Kristy whispered sadly, as she found her self wrapping her arms around his neck, and resting her head on his shoulder, "I wish you weren't so violent to the ones I'm friendly to..."  
  
"You mean the ones you kiss?" Kai growled.  
  
Kristy just smiled lightly, and nodded.  
  
"It angers me, that you can toss me away so easily for someone else..kiss them like its nothing...friendly or not. That you can just easily go kiss some other guy and replace me. It's like you can replace me and your feelings for me like nothing was even there....That's why I want to be so close to you..." Kai sighed.  
  
"Kai..." Kristy hufed as she held him tighter, "How can you say that? I could never toss you away for someone else, like it was nothing. I could never replace you...You mean the world to me Kai, I could never forget you..." Kristy sighed as she leaned back, and looked lovingly into his eyes, "Don't you ever think that....I love you...." Kristy whispered.  
  
As Kai slowly and silently kissed her lightly on the lips, running his hands through her hair.  
  
~Living room~  
  
While Kai and Kristy were sucking face.. the rest of the gang continued the game ...(Mariah, Lee, Emily, Micheal, Kenny,Tyson, Max, Ray, Robert, Enrique, Johnny, Leah, Silver and Madison remained.)  
  
Kevin and Gary had returned to their rooms since they were tired. Steve and Eddy of the All*Stars left too. While Oliver of the megestics decided to go down the hall to hang with some girls.  
  
Tyson had just dared Ray to kiss Madison, causing Mariah's heart to break.  
  
Ray didn't protested as he kissed her gently on the lips, causing Madison to blush. And Mariah to bite her lip to stifle a cry of pain.  
  
"Mariah...." Ray smirked, but Mariah's mind was elsewhere. She felt like cry, even slapping Madison..but why..Mariah found Madison to be a nice girl...  
  
"Mariah?" Ray urged frowning slightly.  
  
Mariah shook her head, "What Ray?" she asked in a quiet, sad shakey voice.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
Mariah sighed, "I'm not playing anymore...I think I'm gunna head to my room....I'm kinda tired.." She lied.  
  
Lee and Ray watched her stand silently, and saddly make her way to the door. Ray just shrugged it off turning his attention to Lee, "Ok then...Lee!"  
  
"Um..I think I'm gunna head to bed to there Ray...." Lee scofted, as he stood and followed Mariah.  
  
Ray groaned, "Max...you better not leave too!"  
  
Max grinned, "I'll stay! DARE!!"  
  
"I'm too lazy to think of something good...Sooooo....I dare you to......Give Leah a hickie!" Ray laughed.  
  
Max turned scarlet, as Leah grabbed her neck. "Raaay!" Leah whined, "My friends as school won't let me live it down.."  
  
"Wear a turtle neck!" Ray grinned.  
  
"I don't wear turtle necks!!!" Leah hissed, but it was too late, Max had leaned over to Leah and began kissing her softly on the neck....soon sucking her flesh so it would turn all red.  
  
Leah smiled softly, and blushed, but quickly growled at Ray, "I hate you!!"  
  
"Get a room!" a voice from the kitchen hissed.  
  
Max stopped to look up at Kai, his arm firmly around Kristy's waist.  
  
"Look who came back!!" Leah grinned, she then turned to Max, "Maxy, your turn!!"  
  
Max nodded, "Okay, Micheal! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth..."  
  
"Who do you like?" Max grinnned coyly.  
  
"To be honest...Nobody...." Micheal shrugged. as Max grunted.  
  
"That was a waste.." Max moaned.  
  
"Not really...Emily!!! Truth or Dare?" Micheal briskly turned to Emily.  
  
"Dare!!" She said boldly.  
  
Micheal whispered something in Emily's ear causing her to turn bright red. "It's a Dare Emily!!"  
  
Emily sighed, as she leaned over to Kenny and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Emily and the Cheif were red as tomatoes. Emily grunted at Micheal was was chanting.  
  
"Emily has a boyfriend!!"  
  
While everyone else gave an "Awwww..."  
  
"Yes so touching... now everyone out of my room! Go play truth or dare in Tyson's room!!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Silver growled.  
  
"YEAH!!" Tyson laughed as he grabbed Silver by the arm and hauled her down to their room.  
  
"TYSON! We are all calling it a night!!" Robert called to Tyson.  
  
"Aw man!!" Tyson groaned, as Silver laughed.  
  
Kai grunted as he turned to Johnny, "Get out! Now!!"  
  
Johnny just scowled as he and everyone else left the room.  
  
"Um..Kai...Can you fix our bedroom door?" Kristy asked meekly.  
  
~~~Mariah and Lee's room~~~  
  
"Mariah what's eating you?" Lee frowned.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Liar!" Lee growled, "Don't lie to me Mariah!!"  
  
"It's....Ray....." Mariah sighed. She paused for a moment, "I have feelings for him Lee!" she huffed. "But he doesn't have any for me.. they are all for Madison..."  
  
"But I do.." Lee muttered timidly.  
  
"What?" Mariah gasped wiping one of her tears away.  
  
Lee sat beside Mariah on her bed, "Ray may not have feelings for you...But..I do..." Lee trailed off.  
  
"Lee...." Mariah whispered, as he leaned over and kissed her gently.  
  
(meh you can only geuss that they become a couple now lol)  
  
~~Tyson and Silver's room~~  
  
"Silver..." Tyson whined, as she unplugged the room service phone.  
  
Silver scowled at Tyson, "No Tyson! You have had your share of food for one night!!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No!" Silver hissed, as she placed the phone in a drawer.  
  
Tyson was forced to grumbled as he sat and pouted on the end of his bed.  
  
"You're such a baby!" Silver scolded, as she put her hands on her hips glaring at the pouting puppy eyed Tyson, as she walked up to him, and planted a kiss on his nose, "But such a cute baby you are!" She laughed.  
  
Tyson grined then gave a fake cry, "Waaaaaaahhhhhh....."  
  
"What's the matter I gave baby a compliment!" Silver stood up striaght raising her eyes brows at the childish boy.  
  
Tyson stopped crying and gave Silver a puppy face, "Baby hungry! Feed the baby!!"  
  
Silver couldn't help but laugh, "Tyson you are soo immmature..." She giggled, as she made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Tyson frowned, "Hey!! You're suppose to feed the baby!! What kind of mother are you gunna be???!!" Tyson called after her as she shut the bathroom door.  
  
Silver laughed through the door, "A horrible one if my baby turns out to be like you!!" (lol she has no idea)  
  
"That's not very nice!" Tyson called back, but turned his attention to the unplugged phone, "Now to figure out how to work this thing!!" he grinned rubbing his hands together.  
  
~~Leah and Max's room~~  
  
Leah sat in her yellow silk nighty in front of a large desk with mirror brushing her soft blond hair.  
  
Max had just got out of the shower, with a white towel around his waist, while her was drying his hair messily with a towel. Leah sighed as she put down the brush, and flipped her hair back off her shoulder, revaling the hickie Max had given her earlier that night.  
  
"I can't believe you wen through with that! God knows how long it will stay for!" Leah grunted, as she glared at Max through the mirror.  
  
Max chuckled sheepishly, "A dares a dare Leah!"  
  
Leah rolled her eyes, as she stood up, and walked over to the bed. As Max grabbed a pair of boxers, and returned to the washroom to change. (NO he is NOT gunna change in front of her!! 15 year olds!! hello??)  
  
Max came out of the washroom wearing his green boxers, and joined Leah in bed, kissing her on the cheek., as she snuggled up to him.  
  
"I'm still mad at you!!" Leah growled.  
  
"It was Ray's fault!!" Max protested, Leah was about to argue back, when the phone rang.  
  
Max leaned over and picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Room service??" Came a quiet yet hopeful voice.  
  
"Tyson?"  
  
"Hey look at that Silver was right! I called here so much tat you know my name!!" Tyson laughed at the other end of the phone causing Max to sweatdropp, "Anyway! I wanna order a Large Pizza, with the works, but hold the hot peppers...Um 3 bowls of ice cream.. wait better make it 4, Silver will want one! Um, terryaki chicken and rice!...And..."  
  
"Tyson!!" Max yelled at the phone.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!!" Tyson growled back.  
  
"This is not room service!!! It's Max!!" Max grunted, causing Leah to glance up at him oddly.  
  
"Maxy? Your the new cook?" Tyson was so stupid sometimes.  
  
"Tyson! You called our room!" Max grunted, "Dude! This is not room service!"  
  
"What?? You mean room service isn't #444?" Tyson frowned in confusion.  
  
"Tyson! That's our room number!!" Max sighed.  
  
"Oh man! You mind telling my the room service number then? Cause Silver disconected the phone, and I had to replug it in! And I was too busy trying to figure out how to work the phone and getting food! I forgot the number!!" Tyson said sheepishly.  
  
"Tyson, why did Silver disconnect the phone?" Max frowned, as Leah laughed, as she started to catch on to the conversation.  
  
"Uh..she said something about me eating too much...Ahh I can't remeber! Just tell me the room service number!!" Tyson whined.  
  
"Uh sure Tyson, just ask Leah. Cause I can't rember it either.. hang on!" Max grinned.  
  
"Thanks dude!!"  
  
Max covered the mouth piece, "He wan't the room service number....But I think we should show him a lesson..." Max laughed.  
  
Leah nodded as she took the phone, "Tyson?"  
  
"Hey Leah!!"  
  
"Yeah the number to room service is 831!! Will you remember that?" Leah snickered.  
  
"8...3...1...Got it, thanks Leah I owe ya one!" Tyson smiled, as he wrote down the number on a peice of paper.  
  
"Don't mention it!" Leah giggled, as she hung up the phone.  
  
~~Kristy and Kai's room~~  
  
Kai had just finished fixing the door, as he went to lie down next to Kristy.  
  
"Man..I don't wanna be in your way when you get PMS..." Kai laughed, as Kristy hit him playfully.  
  
Kai leaned over and kissed Kristy lovingly, just as the phone rang (lol)  
  
Kai grunted, "God dammit! I swear I'm gunna kill the person who's calling!!"  
  
"Hello?" Kai grunted.  
  
"Room service?" came a quiet yet happy voice on the other end.  
  
"TYSON?!?!?!" Kai yelled at the phone.  
  
"Yeah, it's me! I'd like to order a Large Pizza with..." Tyson was cut short by Kai's anger.  
  
"HALLOW LEGS!!! I'm gunna hurt you! This is not room service you dope!!! Just for disturbing me! I'm gunna doubble your training hours, starting tomorrow!!!" Kai yelled, as he slammed the phone down on the reciever, causing Tyson to flinch at the other end.  
  
~~Tyson and Silver's room~~  
  
"Man, Silver must have everyone agaisnt me...." He groaned, "...huh? DOUBBLE my training hours???!!!?!?! MANNN!!!"  
  
"I thought I unplugged that phone Tyson!!" Silver growled from behind.  
  
"It's no use anyway! I forgot the number to room service..and I keep phoneing Max and Kai....And now I have DOUBLE training hours!!!!!" He whined at the last part, as he burried his face in his pillow causing Silver to laugh.  
  
------------------------------  
  
don't worry nexy chappie will have a whole lot more action.. this is wen Kristy finds out Star is with the bad guys! and lots of stuff happens so dont chu worry!!! :D  
  
L8ter Dayz 


	11. Thot'z and Truth

mystic-water: ::sighs:: i dont think anyone likes this fic.. I'm barley getting any reviews...  
  
Kai: TOLD YOU!! *points accusingly at mystic*  
  
mystic-water: *grumbles* BakaYaro!!!..anywhoo... :D....I added another small twist to the plot..trust me there is still gunnna be action!! Hope u like it!! and i hope i get reviews this time *pouts*  
  
Kai: *rolls his eyes* Just review..it makes her happy....and if u notice this is a glum chappie..it's only koz shes in a bad mood!! OWTF  
  
""-talking  
  
talking to bit beasts  
  
(A/N)  
  
Flash backs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thoughts and Truth (chap 10)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy lay awake, next to Kai. Thinking quietly to her self. Why was she doubting her selfs with these thoughts? She loved Kai, didn't she? I mean she said it many times before.....but did she actually mean it? She wasn't sure anymore. She remebered when she was with Kai, every touch, or kiss he left he with, left her feeling lighthearted, and fluttery butterflies in her stomach. She would even, often flinch in pleasure.  
  
Sure she was overly excited to see Kai okay, when she woke up just a few weeks ago. But was KittieFae right? By using Elemental Fusion, the beast with the most intention and power, it's mistress will lose something she desires most. Did she lose her love of Kai? Was it possible? Maybe, ever since Star brought her back, Kristy seemed to lose that feeling, the gut feeling she had when Kai kissed her, leaving her breathless.  
  
She knew she had been putting these thoughts off for awhile. She knew, not right away, but in time she realised she was pretending, lying to herself and others that her feelings were still there and stong. When she first woke up, she was almost positive she was still madly in love with him. But as the days drew on, she realised her love was fading. But she couldn't face that fact, so she hid it. But now that she was wide awake, and thinking about it. She knew deep down it was true.  
  
Flash back  
  
Kai had just told the others that they were dropping out of the tournament for Kristy's sake. Kristy sighed in deep thought.  
  
"Kristy?" Kai started off, while gazing at the ceiling in deep thought.  
  
Kristy looked up at Kai in wonder, "Yeah?" she asked softly.  
  
Kai seemed to hesitate, "I -I - I love you, just remember that okay?" Kai finally blurted out, but this time he really ment it more than anything.  
  
Tears almost started forming Kristy's eyes, "Kai...." she gasped, did she love him abck?She couldn't hurt him...she wanted him to take it back, but then she nodded slightly with a soft smile.  
  
Kai glanced down at her, "I wont let anyone hurt you..ever!" he said harshly, his eyes were so instence, and he meant every word that he said.  
  
Kristy bit her lower lip, "Kai..." this hurt her so much..she ahd to love Kai back..it wasn't fair..he was confessing everything out to her..why was she hesitating?  
  
"I-I cant live without you, Kristy..." Kai added softly.  
  
Kristy's mouth went dry staring at him. She had to say something..anything...she couldn't let him know these thoughts that threatened their love....  
  
"Nor can I..." Kristy finally fond words reach her mouth, as painful tears rolled down her face. Kai wiped them away with his hand. Kristy grabbed Kai's hand, and kissed it, "I love you too.." she whispered finally.....But she wasn't so sure any more...She let more tears fall, upset at herself, for lying to him...  
  
As they then shared a passionate kiss in their embrace.  
  
Flash back ends  
  
She had to lie to him that night..she had no choice..she knew deep down her love was gone..but she couldn't let that show! Kai, the coldhearted boy confessed his love..and what was she suppose to do? Tell him she didnt feel the same, like she did before her death?  
  
So what were all those words to Kai all this time? Lies? Old memories of how she 'use' to feel about him? Fears? How would Kai react to this? He even saw her cry, and break down a door over his jealousy.... Maybe it was a hidden rage... Maybe it was something deeper than her feelings for him.  
  
KittieFae, what's wrong with me? Kristy thought to her beast saddly, losing hope, already knowning her beast's answer.  
  
The cat sighed, You already know mistress.....  
  
Have I really lost my feelings for him? Kristy bit her lower lip, as she stared at her glowing beyblade on the night stand.  
  
I'm sorry mistress.... KittieFae sighed, as the glow on it's chip dimmed.  
  
Kristy felt Kai shit postions beside her, as he snuggled up to her back. Kristy sighed mournfully, shutting her eyes, as she slowly got up from bed. Kristy glanced to Kai, she she wrapped her housecoat around her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai..." Kristy whispered sadly, "I really did love...at one time... Before Ron ruined us...." she huffed, as she turned away, grabbed her blade, and left the hotel room swiftly.  
  
Leaving Kai, alone, sleeping silently, unknown to the pain that would soon come.  
  
~~Street~~  
  
Being back in Canada comforted her. It brought back alot of old memories. Some painful, others, almost perfect.  
  
She kicked a stone in the moonlight, as she walked down the lit sidewalk. No matter how happy she was to be home, no matter the comfort of old memories, she still didn't feel safe alone. Kristy stopped in front of a sewer lid, the same one she and Kai climbed out of to escape that horrid dungeon below the city. She stared at it for a few moments before continueing on her way.  
  
Not too far away, she noticed the gunshot inprints that remained forever embedded on the street. She glared furriously, she and Kai had just stood a few inches away from that spot. Stephen had nearly killed them. Kristy quickly shook it off, continueing her way to the Park.  
  
Kristy silently walked along the park's pathes leading her to her favorite oak tree, where she spent most of her childhood sleeping in. With only her gentle fot steps echoing through the pine trees of the park. With a cool breeze rustling the leaves of a few maple trees, and the tall long, untouched grass (this grass was never cut, it grew wild).  
  
Kristy stopped at the trunk of a large oak tree. Somehow it seemed smaller to her now that she was older. Kristy hopped up into one of the branches and climbed a good 15 feet to her favorite branch where she usualy slept. It was much easyer to climb now too. Not so much difficult and frusterating anymore. Kristy had always been a great tree climber, but this tree, hard to climb, which kept her safe from others in the night. She looked down a couple branched to see a broken stub, which she had stepped on at age 10, and fell, leaving her with a scar on her knee.  
  
In the distance, she heard the noise of teens chatting, almost in a plotting matter. As the voices came closer, Kristy, crouched deep within the leaves hiding herself, so she could get a better look at the teens. There were 6 of them. 5 of which she reconised right off the bat. Ron, Stephen, Danny, Mikey, and Henry.  
  
Kristy stifled a growl, as her attention turned to another figure with them, cloaked in shadow. It was a feminine, she could tell by the shape of the girls body. She was tall and looked about 17, only 2 years older than Kristy herself. The teens stopped just a few feet away from the base of the oak tree.  
  
Kristy could feel her pocket becoming warm, she knew her blade was glowing, thats how it always reacted when it glowed.  
  
KittieFae....Whats wrong? Kristy thought to her bitbeast, as she tried to make out the girl figure.  
  
I sense EmberFae's presense.... KittieFae purred calmly to her mistress, I believe that girl with them is..  
  
"Star..." Kristy gasped in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Why did you summon us all the way out here?" Stephen growled at Star.  
  
Star shot the younger boy a glare, "Never you mind the distance...My reason is important! Voltaire has requested our presence! Tala and Julia will meet us here in a few minutes to take us to the limo!"  
  
Julia? Kristy was confused, she barely reconise the name Tala, but Julia's and Voltaires were certainly familar. Kristy had never met Kai's grandfather, but from the stories she heard..he was no one to mess with. As for Tala..she remembered Tyson beating him in the World Championships, just a few weeks before she had met them. He seemed qite ruthless towards him...And then there was Brian, his evil teammate (is that his name..the guy who attacked Ray with the invisble wind..almost killing him?--lemme noe if thats his name pleez) He was equally ruthless...He nearly killed Ray in the tournament. She remebered sitting with Leah and Madison, watching that battle, as all three girls held their breath. And then Maraiah....MARIAH!!  
  
That's why she was so upset at Ray kissing Maddy Kristy thought to KittieFae, who just glowed in her pocket in response. Kristy sighed as she watched her sister closely. What was she plotting? Was she a spy..was Voltaire holding her hostage as his messenger? Didn't she know how dangerous he and those boys down there with her were?  
  
"What's his bussiness with us anyhow?" Danny folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Star glared at Danny with an icy glare, "I DONT know!" She huffed suddenly, "I'm sure it has something to do with his grandson, and all the bitbeasts..again!!"  
  
Again? KittieFae, how dose she know about Kai? Kristy frowned slightly.  
  
Mistress... the cat seemed troubled, EmberFae has told Dranzer and I, that Star is one of them...She is their leader now.... Ron and the others take orders from her...Although Ron is not pleased with her bringing you back! She has chosen the path of world dominance! KittieFae sighed. I'm sorry Mistress..  
  
"Star.." Ron started, catching her attenttion, "The boy and I have talked it over..but we believe Kai and Kristy are just in our way..Unless Voltaire suggests otherwise..We are going to ahve to get rid of the both of them this time!" Ron hissed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Star growled, "You dare challenge my actions and orders??!!" He glared at all the figeting boys, except Ron who stood his ground.  
  
Kristy nearly gasped, So it is true...She's been ordering them around!!  
  
KittieFae gave a light comforting purr, EmberFae will help Dranzer and I protect you!  
  
"EmberFae!!" Star hissed, as a red light emerged from her pocket as EmberFae appeared growling friercly at Ron.  
  
"You summoned Mistress?" EmberFae purred, stifling a growl.  
  
"You will find my younger sister! And protect her, until I say other wise!! And don't you let these baboons touch my sister either!! Do you go that Ember?" Star hissed.  
  
EmberFae smiled slightly, as Star's protectivness. "Yes Mistress..."  
  
"Go now! No one dares to challenge my orders!!" Star hissed directing her glare at Ron.  
  
Before the large black cat could go in search of Kristy, who was just a few feet away from them..Tala and Julia, approached them from behind.  
  
"I don't think that will be of concern, Pryce!" Tala growled, as Star spun around to glare at the blonde haried girl, and the tall redheaded boy.  
  
"I will order my beast, to do as I wish! Tala!!" Star hissed. EmberFae closed her eyes, she began to sense Kristy's presense, but said nothing, as she contently opened them, stairing straight at Kristy.  
  
Kristy's muscles tightened.  
  
Hush little one...I will not give you or my sister away! EmberFae purred only to Kristy so Star could not hear. You are safe there...just remain quiet!  
  
KittieFae purrred calming Kristy, as EmberFae turned her attention to Julia and Tala.  
  
"Call back your beast, Star!" Tala hissed.  
  
Star turned to her beast, as the black cat nodded, and returned to the blade in her pocket.  
  
"Follow us.." Julia said calmly, as she clutched onto Tala's arm lovingly. And Tala didnt protest, as she and Tala lead her 5 enemies and her sister out of the park.  
  
I don't get it KittieFae! Star, and Julia...working for Voltaire..sure Julia's a bit of a bitch at times..but working with a crime lord? And then there is my sister....Star Kristy sighed, as she leaned up against the oak tree, trying to calm herself.  
  
I'm not so sure what Julia's up to mistress...but Star... she just want's power...! KittieFae huffed lightly.  
  
~~Voltaires Mansion~~  
  
"Sir, Tala has arrived with the others..." A butler approached an old man, who was scowling at a picture of Kai.  
  
"Show them in!" The man grunted, as he threw the picture of his grandson, in a drawer of his desk.  
  
Voltaire stightened his back, as the young teens approached his desk. Tala and Julia, took a stand beside the elderly man, while Star and the others, kept their distance standing patiently.  
  
"You summoned us sir?" Star asked calmly.  
  
Voltaire nodded, "I want to send you 6 teens on a task..Tala and Julia have already supplied me with their share of information. Julia tells me, that a young brat has joined my Grandson's team?" Voltaire mused slightly.  
  
Star nodded, "Yes..."  
  
"Do you know her?" Voltaire asked, seeing her expression of worry.  
  
"That brat you speak of sir, is Star's younger sister!" Ron spat coldly, "She was suppose to be my wife..but your pathetic grandson stole her heart!!"  
  
Star scowled at Ron, as Voltaire did the same, "I did not adress you Ron Demarh!" he quickly turned his attention to Star, "Your younger sister, hmm? So she has softened Kai's heart has she?"  
  
Star nodded, "As far as I know, yes..."  
  
"Master Voltaire...There is something you must know about this girl....I discovered, that these boys had already killed her...But the girls bitbeast..and Star's bitbeast, reserrected her, and brought her back, to your Grandson..." Tala growled glaring at Star.  
  
Voltaire shot Star an icy glare, "You brought her back? Why?"  
  
Star closed her eyes, as if unamused by his acuseing, "I obey no one but my bit beast.... And she wished to bring her back... So I agreed..and faced Kai in the tournament!"  
  
"Well, we will change that!" Voltaire scowled, "Your bit beast will never ask anything from you again!"  
  
"Is that a threat?" Star's eyes flashed open.  
  
"It's a promise...It come's on good terms....." Voltaire held up a black blade, with a redish black glow, she couldn't see the beast chip, but she felt amazing powers from it. Voltaire stood, and walked over to Star, handing her the powerful blade.  
  
Tala's eyes wideneed in disbelief. As Star took it in her hand.  
  
"This is Black Dranzer! The best beast of all time! Able to steel any bit beast you wish! Ultimate power...You will have no use for that blade!" Voltaire snarled at her other hand, which tightly gripped her purple blade. "Use Black Dranzer accordingly....get rid of the Blade Breakers bit beasts....and then....when they are unarmed... Ron can get rid of that girl again!" Voltaire turned to Tala, who was scowling at Star. "Make sure my grandson does not get in the way! I want him alive! Beat the shit out of him.. but keep him alive!"  
  
Tala nodded, who then swiftly left the room with Julia at his side.  
  
"You are all dismissed!" Voltaire growled, everyone but Star left who remained standing, staring at Voltaire. "Yes?"  
  
"You can't kill Kristy! She's the only family I got now!!" Star hissed.  
  
"It shouldn't matter! I took you in Star! You should be loyal to me... You have not seen your sister since you were little, it's been nearly 8 years since then! She's still a little brat! Now get out of my sight!!" Voltaire yelled, as Star quickly bowed in respect, and left.  
  
"You will pay my Grandson!!!" Voltaire hissed, at the picture of Kai once more.  
  
~~Park~~  
  
It was dawn, when the sun woke Kristy from her slumber, as she slowly opened her eyes, as she rubbed them from the bright sun. Kristy gasped in awe, at the beautiful sight the sun reflected off. The morning air was cool and calm, the brisk wind felt gentle upon her face. The smell of wet grass from the morning dew filled the air. The glorious sun was just awakening over the horizon, and for some brief moments, the complete landscape was a brilliant orange, as it soon softened into a bright yellow. The rays of the morning sun glittered the skies with a soft and pleasant stream of light, that fell beyond the horizon, and out stretched across the park. The deep shadows that lay over the towering pine trees lifted. And the tall grass could be seen swaying in the faint wind of the morn.  
  
How she missed the sight, that she remebered waking up to every morning of her childhood. She could only wonder now how the boys would react to her disaperance...  
  
~Hotel~  
  
Kai was up just afer dawn, and he was worried. Since when did Kristy get up before the sun to go practice? Unless she left the night before. he would take the boys to the park for practice..hopefully he would see Kristy there bladeing as well.  
  
"TYSON!!!!" Max growled, in the room beside him, as Silver and Leah repeativly wacked Tyson with a pillow.  
  
"Tyson!! Kai wants you boys to go practice!! GET UPPP!!!" Silver jumped on Tyson, as his eyes flashed open.  
  
"Ow!!" Tyson whined as he rolled out of bed.  
  
"Get up!!" Silver hissed, as Leah and Max giggled at Tyson's pain.  
  
"I"m UP!" Tyson yelled back. As he marched into the bathroom.  
  
Leah turned to the grinning Silver, "Common! Madsion is meeting us at the mall! I just have to make a quick stop!" Leah ran down to Kai's open door, "Kai, if you see Kristy at the park, tell her to meet us at the mall!!" Leah called, as she and Silver raced to Mariah and Lee's room.  
  
~~Maraiah/Lee~~  
  
There was a loud banging on the door. Lee was in the shower, and Mariah was quietly brushing her hair. Mariah huffed, and opened the door to see Leah, Emily (whihc they had gotten earlier) and Silver. "Uh, hi guys!" Mariah greeted friendly.  
  
"We are all heading for the mall, to meet Madison there! Come on with us!!" Leah grinned hapily.  
  
"Uh..." Mariah hesitated.  
  
"Oh come on Mariah!!" Emily laughed, "It will be fun!!"  
  
Mariah smiled, "Okay!" She quickly turned around to yell, "Lee I'm going out!!!" and with that all four girls ran, down the hall, and out of the hotel, to go on a 'shopping spree'. (A/N: OOooooh! those are always fun!!!)  
  
~Park~  
  
Kristy sat on the bench, just a few feet away from her oak tree, watching her aqua and blue blade spin about, getting in some well needed practice. "Just lemme know when you are tired, KittieFae!" Kristy smiled meekly.  
  
"How long have you been out?" Asked a voice from behind. Kristy flinched hearing his voice. Kristy looked up to see Kai, glaring at her.  
  
"Just before dawn..." Kristy lied, "I wanted to visit my old home..."  
  
Mistress, you will have to tell him soon.. KittieFae sighed, as her blade spun up a tree.  
  
Kai nodded, it was a reasonable excuse, "The boy's and I are, getting in some practice.... You can stay and train if you want...but Leah said something about going to the mall to meet her there..." Kai shrugged.  
  
Kristy nodded, "i'll stay for another 5 minutes...." Kristy glanced to her blade, Does Dranzer know? she asked secretly.  
  
KittieFae purred, Yes, but he want's you to tell him....He wont get involved.. she sighed.  
  
Kristy nodded at her blade, as she watched Kai walk off towards his team, who were practiceing just around the corner. I suppose I should tell him tonight...and I think I should tell him about Star too....maybe I should tell him that Star is working with Voltaire first though.... Kristy sighed, as she held out her hand Common, let's head to the mall..  
  
Yes mistress.. the cat purred, as the blade flew into her hand, allowing Kristy to walk off towards the mall....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
mystic-water: I hiope u all liked it even though u weren't expecting that twist!! muahahahahaha!  
  
Kai: 0.o *Whispers: if u have read threequel to vivd dreams, u already noe..kristy ends up loving him later..*  
  
mystic-water: *yells* KAI!!! ur spoiling my fic!!!  
  
Kai: I noe!! *smirks*  
  
mystic-water: BAKA!!...::sighs:: Later DAyz... R+R 


	12. Confessions

mystic: I know u all find flash-backs annoying, but it's jsut telling you wut kristy was thinking at that very moment ok? Oh and forgive me for Kai's actions in this chappie.. I really do lvoe him..t rust me it gets good.. and he regrets everything he did/says to Kristy.  
  
Kai: I do? *stares at mystic*  
  
mystic: YES!! *waks Kai with a anime mallot*  
  
Kai: .' OW!! I get you point!! OWTF!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Confessions (chap 11)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy sighed, as she made her way through the city down to Surrey Place Mall, which wasn't very far from the park, or the Days Inn.  
  
As she wandered about the Mall, the thought struck her that, they would most likely be browseing at the pet store.  
  
~Pet Shop~  
  
"Awwww!!!! Look at the baaaby hampsteeerrrrs!!!" Leah cooed, as she tapped the cage with 3 baby male hampsters inside.  
  
"Look at that kitten!!!!" Mariah squeeled, as she noticed, a little grey kitten with blue eyes pawing at it's cage, "Poor thing!!!"  
  
"Look at the puppy!!!! CUUUTE!" Emily giggled at the schoondle, that wiggled it's tail at Emily.  
  
"Oh I dunno! I like that baby bunny!!!" Madison smiled, at a small little baby dawrf albino bunny.  
  
"Look at that beautiful love bird!!" Silver gasped, at a grey, blue and pink lovebird, that tilted it's head at Silver in curiousity.  
  
There was a snickere from behind them, "I thought, I'd find you guys here!" the voice giggled.  
  
"Kristy!!" Leah squealed, as she turned around to see her best friend.  
  
"Having fun?" Kristy raised an eyebrow at her friends affection for the animals in the cages.  
  
Madison nodded, "As always!! What took you??"  
  
"Yeah!! Where were you this morning.. you NEVER get up early!!" Leah scolded.  
  
Kristy smiled meekly, "I couldn't sleep properly, so I went to visit my old home!"  
  
"The Oak Tree?" Leah frowned, "But beds are soo much more warm and comfey!!!"  
  
Kristy shrugged, "I dunno I knda missed being 'home' again.... besides when I woke up, the sunrise was so amazing, I now remeber why I chose that tree for my home!!" Kristy smiled lightly.  
  
"Oh that tree!!" Madison slapped her forehead remembering old stories of Kristy.  
  
"You lived in a tree??" Emily frowned.  
  
Silver nodded, "She 'did'..before she met Leah...."  
  
"And Kai..." Madison added, while Leah noticed Kristy's smile faded at Kai's name. Unnoticed by the others.  
  
"Common we should head back!" Mariah smiled, as the others nodded, and began to follow her out of the mall.  
  
Leah shot a glare to Kristy, "Your gunna tell me what's wrong when we get back to the hotel, go it??!!"  
  
Kristy was at first shocked, but then remembered that she could nver hide anything from Leah, Kristy nodded with a light smile, "Yeah.."  
  
~Hotel--Leah and Max's Room~  
  
Leah was just in the washroom, washing off her makeup, as Kristy sat quietly on the king sized bed. Max was still out with the boys, although Kai was back, and was in the hotel room next door. Tyson, Ray, Max, Silver, and Madison were out at a resterraunt, to hault Tyson's whining. While the White Tiger's, All*Stars, and Magestic's were packing there bags, since they were all heading for their original home's by morning. (All*Star's- to America....White Tiger's- to there village...and the Megestics- to Europe?)  
  
Leah came into the room, and she bounced on her bed, staring at Kristy, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kristy sighed as she glanced away, "It's about my feelings for Kai..."  
  
Leah frowned, "What about them??"  
  
"I think...I think they're gone..." Kristy huffed, as she took out her beyblade from her pocket.  
  
"That's not funny Kristy! Seriously? What?" Leah growled, as she glared intensly at Kristy.  
  
"I am serious....Before Star, EmberFae, and KittieFae brought me back....I had contacted KittieFae... Remember, that attack, that Kittie and Ember used?" Kristy huffed.  
  
Leah nodded silently.  
  
"There is one flaw to that attack, Elemental Fusion! Since both bit beasts are of the same spirit, they can fuse in battle, and perform any task they wish, in this case, KittieFae wanted me back, and EmberFae agreed to KittieFae's wishes..the flaw was, the bit beast with the most intent, and most power at that spur of the moment for a certain task, it's mistress, will lose something she most desires.....In this case...I believe I lost my love for Kai....It's complicated I know..but that's why, I agreed with KittieFae, never to use that attack, only when nessisary..." Kristy sighed.  
  
"Your serious?" Leah frowned, sitting up, with a stright back, almost perfect poise.  
  
Kristy nodded mournfully. "Yes..." she whispered.  
  
"Kristy....But, Max told me about, the Train insisdent....how can you not love him??"  
  
"I was hiding things..." Kristy sighed remebering that night.....  
  
Flash Back  
  
"KAI!!!!!" Kristy screamed at the top of her lungs. She couldn't let him leave....  
  
Kai just huffed not glancing back. What was wrong with him, why wouldn't he listen to her?  
  
"Kai you can't it's a fucking trap!! KAI LISTEN TO ME! KAI!" Kristy yelled as she struggled in the grasp of Ray.  
  
Maraih frowned at Kai, "Kai! She's talking to you!" She then turned to Ray, "Ray, let her go!"  
  
Ray refused, so Kristy had to use what she wished she hadn't, "KITTIEFAE HELP ME!!!" She yelled as a icy blue light began to glow in her pocket, as her KittieFae emerged from it's blade.  
  
Ray let go immeadiatly, and backed away. Kristy huffed as she wiped her tears, "KittieFae! Prevent Kai from leaving this train! Icy Freedom!" She yelled angrily.  
  
"Shit!" Kai grunted as he dove into a chair to avoid the ice wave blast that hit the door freezing it immediatly.  
  
Kristy stood huffing as she returned a thankful glance to her KittieFae as it returned to its blade.  
  
The three teams stood in awe at Kristy's attack, while Kai was outraged, "Kristy! What the hell were you bloody thinking?!?" He yelled, he had never yelled like that before, not to her, not to anyone.  
  
Kristy was sobbing and her breaths were frantic, "I am not letting Ron kill you! It's a fucking trap Kai!" She spat bitterly, and at this very moment neither felt any love between them, "I'll be dambed if your death is my fault!" She yelled. She refuse to have his death on her shoulders.  
  
"I'l be fine Kristy!" Kai huffed, "DRANZER!! Melt the door, FIRE ARROW ATTACK!" He launched his blade. Intantly the door melted, and Kai opened it, and took a step out side not taking another glance at Kristy.  
  
Without thinking in a rage of anger Kristy yelled, "I HATE YOU KAI KAIDO!"  
  
Kai stopped in his tracks as her voiced echoed in the suddenly silent train. Kristy even gasped at her own words, quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Kai at first seemed shocked and hurt, but he shrugegd it off, as he walked off the train.  
  
"Oh my god.." Kristy gasped in a whisper, not believing what she had just said. Never in her life could she have said that, EVER...she had loved Kai forever...and now...'maybe it is true...' maybe she was losing ehr feelings for Kai. Kristy shook her head at her own words.  
  
"Let's go!" Kai grunted, at Lee, Jonny, and Micheal who followed rather quietly.  
  
"I can't believe Kai didn't respond to that!" Mariah gasped as Emily nodded uneasily as she stared at Kristy's hurt face.  
  
"He didn't even care...." Kristy began to mumbled as silent tears flowed, "He's never cared..." pain struck her heard, 'but then again..neither do I....anymore...' she thought sadly. He now must know, that she no longer loved him.  
  
"Kristy..." Max stared at her, "That's not true!"  
  
"No kidding! Kai's too much of a sour puss, to pretend he cares! He does!" Tyson smiled meekly trying to make Kristy smile.  
  
Kristy felt sick, like she had just lost some one she loved teriblly. The pain in her side returned like it did the night her father died, she suddenly felt scared, and alone, weak and hopeless. She felt guilty and ashamed, she knew most of it was her fault.... she wasn't even sure if she loved him anymore...  
  
Kristy began to walked slowly back to her seat in the other cart, "I think I need to sit down.." She mummbled.  
  
~~~~Next flashie back~~ Lyez had appeared scowling at Kai, after he had hurt his arm....  
  
Kai watched intesnly how Kristy kept her self between him and the lizard, she wouldn't let Lyez near him.  
  
"Why does Lady Kristy protect this boy?" Lyez scowled, glaring at Kai.  
  
"Because --because, Kristy loves this boy more than life it's self! I'd give my life for his! Kristy can't live without Kai!" Kristy said with much hesitation..she had no choice.. she tried to make it sound truthful, but she was doubting everyword, trying best to explain so Lyez would understand.  
  
Kai was wide eyed, Kristy had never really said that before, sure she always said she loved him, but never in so much detail, and in front of everyone he knew.  
  
"Lyez, will tell Master I couldn't kill boy, because everyone else was in way, and even Master knows Lyez don't kill without comand!" Lyez sighed, as he suddenly dissapeared.  
  
"Thank you.." Kristy whispered, "But know doubt you will be back.. with Ron!" she sighed.  
  
"Kristy loves Kai?" Emily frowned. Kristy sighed at Emily's question...did she?  
  
Kristy remained staring at the dark wall where Lyez once stood not daring to turn around to face her friends, she was sobbing quietly to her self, how could she even say she hated Kai, it was impossible to hate him. But not impossible not to love him..she could never hate Kai..but so easily did she lose her love for him...  
  
Kai slowly stood up, still staring at Kristy, while holding his left shoulder. Kai took a few steps forward, as he wrapped his arms around Kristy's waist as she gasped. Complete shock found her.  
  
"Kai?" he was still talking to her?  
  
Kai just smiled lightly, as he rested his chin on the curve of her neck, "Promise me something?"  
  
Kristy nodded, still blushing since everyone could see.  
  
"Promise me you'll be with me forever... Cause I can't live without you either!" Kai admitted. Kristy's heart sank, she knew now that she no longer loved him, it would be hard to keep that promise.  
  
Kristy smiled meekly, hiding her blush, "I will be with you Always!" she hesitated.....'I hope'.  
  
Flash Back Ends  
  
"Oh Kristy.." Leah sighed sorrowfully, "But there has to be away to get you to love him again.."  
  
"If only...I do miss loving him... I miss having that safe feeeling..but it's gone now.." Kristy sighed. "I plan on telling him, now.."  
  
Leah nodded, as she huffed loudly, "I'll just be next door if you need me!"  
  
Kristy nodded as she made her way, to her and Kai's room.  
  
~~~Kristy/Kai's room~~~  
  
Kai was laying on the couch, examineing his blade, when Kristy sat down beside him, "I need to tell you something..."  
  
Kai sat up, "When did you girls get back?" he frowned slightly.  
  
"An hour ago....But I need to tell you about Star..." Kristy trailed off, seeing Kai's reaction.  
  
"What?" Kai grunted.  
  
Kristy told Kai, that she had left early that morning, to go sleep in her tree..she explained to him what she heard from Star and the others, including Julia nad Tala, then explain about KittieFae, and the other bit beasts. "I saw the 6 leave with Tala and julia, and they left the Park..I didn't follow, so I don't know what they are up to..."  
  
Kai nodded uneasily, he seemed in deep thought before he came up with a questuion, "Why did you leave this morning??"  
  
Kristy huffed, as KittieFae purred, Kristy..He needs to know....  
  
I know Kirsty huffed, as she took a deep breath, "I've been doing alot of thinking....and I think it's time I leave the Blade Breakers...." Kristy muttered softly, as she trailed off.  
  
"What? Why?" Kai frowned at Kristy like she was mad.  
  
"I......I...I don't...I-I don't love you anymore...." Kristy finally blurted, as she tried her best to hide back her tears.  
  
Kai glared at Kristy like she was joking, "No seriously, Kristy?" Kai frowned, urging her to finish.  
  
"Kai..." Kristy huffed quietly, as she gently touched his arm, catching his attention, and stared sadly into his eyes, "I...I am serious...I-I don't love you anymore.." she sobbed, as tears flowed freely, she couldn't hold them back any longer.  
  
By the look in Kristy's eyes, Kai knew, she wasn't joking, "What?" Kai's expression of shock and sadness, seemed endless.  
  
"Remember, that attack, that KittieFae and EmberFae used to bring me back?" Kristy huffed.  
  
Kai nodded silently, "Elemental Fusion..."  
  
"There is one flaw to that attack! Since both bit beasts are of the same spirit, they can fuse in battle, and perform any task they wish, in this case, KittieFae wanted me back, and EmberFae agreed to KittieFae's wishes..the flaw was, the bit beast with the most intent, and most power at that spur of the moment for a certain task, it's mistress, will lose something she most desires.....In this case...I believe I lost my love for you....It's complicated I know..I really wanna love you again...Your love amde me feel safe, and warm..But I just- just cant!" Kristy sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Dranzer and kittieFae emerged from their blades in unison.  
  
"If it makes any difference Master, we are trying to figure out a way to ger Kristy's love for you back..." Danzer said emotionlessly.  
  
Kai stared at Dranzer for a few moments before turning his attention back to Kristy, he had other questions on his mind, "Have you ever loved me?" Kai scowled bitterly.  
  
Kristy nodded, as more tears fell, "Yes, more than life it's self! Before I died!!"  
  
"So everything you said to me, since, has been a lie?!" Kai frowned with a ominous glare.  
  
"No!!...I don't know.." Kristy huffed, as she slumped against the arm rest.  
  
"You..don't love me?" Kai repeted in disbeleif, as the shock began to fade away, and reality sunk in, hitting him like a ton of bricks.  
  
"I don't know.." Kristy huffed, feircly wiping one of her tears away.  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't know!" Kristy let out a cry of frusteration.  
  
"You don't know? You do, or you dont?" Kai glared at her icily.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW KAI!!!" Kristy yelled, "I'm very confused and upset right now!!!"  
  
"You? UPSET??" Kai bellowed, as he stood up glaring at her feircly, almost in a threatening way, "You fucking Bitch!!" Kai raised his hand, as Kristy closed her eyes.  
  
Kristy flinched as she felt a sudden burning, on her right cheek, as more silent tears of pain fell.  
  
"KAI!!" KittieFae and Dranzer gasped at once, very shocked by his actions.  
  
Kristy immeadiatly turned away to avoid Kai's glare, the pain in her burning cheek was immense, but she refused to grab it to try and ease the pain.  
  
Kai was shocked himself with his actions, he glared down at his hands fuming, 'what have I done?' Kai glanced to too see the cowarding girl, in the corner of the couch, "Kristy..." he whispered.  
  
"It's good to know, you don't love me either, anymore!!" Kristy turned to face Kai, smiling meekly, although her eyes showed pain, fear and yet dissopointment.  
  
Kai noticed her red cheek, with his hand print, inprinted on her skin. With her face tear stained, she quickly stood, and briskly ran out of the room.  
  
KittieFae turned to glare at Kai, "You, dare touch my mistress!!" KittieFae hissed, as Dranzer was forced to restrain her from attacking his master. "I was gunna help her get her love for you back! But you don't fucking deserve it!!" She hissed violently, "DRANZER! Let me go!"  
  
KittieFae stuggled in teh heat of Danzer's wings, as Kai glanced downward at his hands in sorrow.  
  
"No KittieFae! Let's go find your Mistress, Kai can be bit-beastless, for awhile!" Dranzer glared at his master "Master, if only you would understand...this is not Kristy's fault! This killing her...She needs you Kai....But I think you need her more than she needs you....." Dranzer sighed, as in a flash, a blue and a red light shot after Kristy, leaving their blades, still on the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mystic: *phew* *gasp* Loooo000OOOooong! Chappie!! :D sorry not too much action... it's getting there..trust me..net chappie, Ka and Tala are in a stand off, after Kai and Kristy had that lil fite....i kant spoil it .. but oh how i want too!!! But i noe how to keep my mouch shut unlike some ppl!! *glares at Kai*  
  
Kai: *shruggs* what? thay can figure out, if they read the sequel, that...*Mmmph*  
  
mystic: *cover's Kai's mouth with hand* *smiles innocently( Anywhooo.... R+R peoples!! Gotta go!!!  
  
L8ter Dayz 


	13. The Stand Off

mystic-water: weee!! another chappie..have fun!!!!  
  
I also wanted to thank maxs-gurl, for helping me write and edit this chappie...Oh and to Lunar Heart, 'hurry up and get Street blader 2 up!!! I'm dieing of suspense!!' *dies*  
  
maxs-gurl: No Dieing alloud mystic!! U BAKA lol  
  
mystic-water: *open's one eye* really? Oh ok!!  
  
OWTF~~~WAIT WAIT WAIT...No never mind keep going  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Stand off (chap 12)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leah sat quietly in her room, leaning her ear to the wall, that lead to Kai's room, first hearing yells..then...silence.  
  
Leah frowned at the wall, "What are they making out already??" Leah shrugged, deciding things were probably fine, so she sat down on her bed, searching for the TV remote. Leah grunted, "Tyson, must have been here with Max!" she sighed, as she turned on the TV, to find the cooking chanel on.(which tyson loves very much!!)  
  
Leah suddenly heard a burst of crying, and a slamming door, she then heard footsteps runing down the hall, "KRISTY!!!" Leah called through the wall, as she stood up and ran to the door, opening it to find Kristy running towards her.(AN: just so u ppl know Leah can be quite BLONDE at times like this "yelling through the wall" OMG Leah get a life!!)  
  
Kristy said nothing, as she ran into her friends arms sobbing harshly.(like she usually does u noe run to ur best friend thing...lol ne ways OWTF)  
  
"Kristy?" Leah sighed, as she rubbed her friends back, but quickly noticed, Kristy's red cheek. Leah pushed her friend back away to get a good look at it, "Kristy...did Kai do that to you??Why do you let him do these things your supposed to use SELF DEFENSE!!"  
  
Kristy grabbed her right, burning cheek trying to hide it from Leah, "What??"  
  
Leah frowned, "Too late BAKA, I've already seen it!" Leah smiled meekly,"Any ways back to my self defence lesson...now kristy..."Leah gets cut off by Kristy not paying attention!  
  
Kristy looked away from her friend. "KRISTY!!" Leah urged, shaking Kristy's shoulders slightly.  
  
"Leah, don't be mad.." Kristy huffed, as she shook off Leah's grasps, to turn and run down the hall.  
  
"KRISTY!!!" Leah whined, "It was Kai's hand print wasn't it??" Leah called after her, deciding not to follow, knowing the way Kristy was when she was upset!  
  
Leah grunted as she turned and glared at Kai's door. Leah looked around innocently,  
  
"Someone better stop me before, I open that door!! TO KICK HIS ASS!!!" Leah smiled suddenly, with an evil glint in her eye, "NO??" Leah walked up to the door, "Okay then..I'm not responsible for what happens now..." Leah knew there was no one around, and that she was talking to her self out loud, but she did it any way just to amuse herself. (AN: maxs-gurl also does this alot -talk to herself aloud-)  
  
Leah opened the door, to find Kai standing silently, glaring at two blades, on the floor.  
  
Kai momentarily glanced at Leah, who was smiling evilly. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
Leah's smile, turned into a death glare, as she strode up to him, slapping Kai accross the face, hard! "You ass!!" she hissed, as he stumbbled backwards. (in case u never knew, Leah has a fucking hard slap....even when she dosnt use all her strength, but in this slap..she did!!)  
  
Kai slowly stood up, grasping his cheek, Kai glared at her icily, as he slowly removed his hand to glance at it, he found..blood!  
  
Leah kept her intense glare, as Kai watched her, spin her ring back to face the outside of her hand, no sense of mercy or humor in her glare. "If you EVER, and I mean EVER, touch her again, I will make your life a living hell....and that little cut on your cheek, will look like a scratch compared what I am prepared to do to you!" she hissed.  
  
Kai's eyes widened, at Leah's sudden change in attitude, Kai smirked slightly, hiding the pain in his cheek, "You know, Kristy meant it when she said, 'Leah, can go from ZERO to BITCH in 3.5 seconds'..." Kai grunted, with every word dripping in sarcasim.  
  
Leah glared at Kai, "Don't you mock me, you ass!" as she walked past him, "That's only the tip of the ice berg."  
  
"I don't see what your problem is, this has nothing that concerns you!" Kai spat angrily, clenching his fists, until his knuckles were white.  
  
"Oh really?" Leah smirked slightly, a bit of sarcasim hinted in the tone of voice, as she spun around to glare at his back, "Then mind trying to explain to me, why you suddenly had an urge to fucking bitch slap my BEST friend!!" she hissed, as Kai spun around meeting her glare.  
  
"Do you realise, what your so called, 'BEST' friend did to me? Not to mention lie to the whole team about it!!!!!" Kai yelled, trying to take control of his anger.  
  
"Yes I realise what my BEST FRIEND did, to you, and the team...and I don't blame her... Look at yourself Kai, she knew you would react like this!! She was trying to deny it for your fucking sake!! You mean the world to her Kai..." Leah was cut off by Kai's anger.  
  
"MEANT!!!" Kai spat.  
  
"MEAN, YOU IDIOT!!" Leah hissed. "She wanted you to understand, so you could help her, find the love back!!! She was so scared of losing you, and scared that you would react this way!!!"  
  
Kai just grunted, as he walked past her to the balcony, "Just leave!" he spat bitterly.  
  
"No!" Leah frowned intentivly.  
  
"Or else!" Kai growled, not turning back.  
  
Leah raised an eye brow, "What? Are you gunna bitch slap me too?? Try it Kai!! Just try!!" Leah followed Kai to the balcony. As there was no response from Kai, "Look, I think you need to take a breather, go take a walk! Get away from here! I'll tell the boys, you and Kristy went out for awhile..they dont need to know just yet..." Leah huffed.  
  
Kai sighed, knowing Leah was right, he did need a break from this right now, besides, he knew Leah had a point, she was always around to try and cheer him up, when Kristy was dead, he turned to leave.  
  
Leah grabbed Kai's arm, "And Kai.....Sorry..." Leah smiled meekly.  
  
Kai glanced at her through the corner of his eye, "I deserved it..." he smirked,  
  
"Thanks....Later Topp!" Kai just smiled lightly, as he continued his way out the door.  
  
"Oh yeah...and just to let you know i can easily get Kristy to join the BladeBreakers again!" Leah yelled at Kai as he walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~Mean while~~~~  
  
Kristy sat quietly undernieth her tree, plucking grass saddly. When suddenly, a dark shadow, blocked her heat from the sun. "You look depressed," sneered a voice, causing Kristy to jump, and glance back......(AN: You'll never know what happened!! MUAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
~~~Street~~~  
  
Kai walked in silence, as he made his way to the park, he knew she would be there. Besides he needed to apologise, and talk rationally.  
  
He was only half way down the path to Kristy's tree, when he stopped to see familiar evil eyes glaring at him.  
  
"Tala...." Kai breathed through his teeth.  
  
Tala smirked, at Kai's tension, "Been awhile, hasn't it Kai?"  
  
"You know, I'm quite surprised you let, an amateur like Tyson beat you....It must show the weak pathetic looser that you are," Kai suddenly smirked regaining his thoughts.  
  
Tala just growled, as Ron and Stephen stepped up from behind him, both holding the arms of a struggling girl, Kristy.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed, seeing her struggle, "Let her go!" Kai growled, taking out his blade. Kai's eyes widened, as he glared at his blade on it's launcher, 'Oh shit, I forgot I don't have him, they dont have to know...' Kai thought angrily.  
  
Tala just snorted, at his pathetic attempt to battle him, "Your pethetic Kai!"  
  
"Let her go!!" Kai hissed.  
  
Tala smirked slightly, "Do you like what we did to your presious girlfriend?" Tala smirked, as he held Kristy's chin, showing Kai, his own handprint.  
  
Kai grunted, "You didn't do that to her!"  
  
Tala's eye's widened, "No?"  
  
"No! Cause ' I ' did that to her!" Kai grunted, as he lowered his blade.  
  
"You?" Tala shot a glare to Stephen, "You told me, you slapped her!"  
  
Stephen, shrank back a bit in fear.  
  
"Julia!! Star!!" Tala yelled, up at the oak tree, as the two girls jumped down from the branches.  
  
"Deal with Kai! I'm taking Kristy, back to Voltaire!" Tala hissed, as he pushed, both Ron and Stephen away from Kristy, as he went to snatch her arm.  
  
Kristy acting quickly, kicked Tala in the head with a round-house kick, knocking him out, "Ass hole!!" she hissed, as she quickly dodged, Ron's attempt to grab her. (AN: hey look she does listen to Leah's little self defense lessons)  
  
Kristy quickly ran behind Kai, as both a red and blue light appeared, in front of the,. appearing as Dranzer and KittieFae.(An: They come to the rescue!!)  
  
Star and Julia launched their beyblades, EmberFae emerged from Star's purple blade, but instead of hissing at Dranzer, she hissed at Star.  
  
"Back off Mistress!!" Ember hissed, as he knocked Julia's blade out of the way, shattering it immediatly.  
  
"HEY! Star, control your beast!!!" Julia whined.  
  
"Too late!" the firey cat glared at Julia, causing her to back away.  
  
Star stared at Kristy, and gave her an apologetic glance.  
  
"Screw this shit!" Ron grunted, as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kai and Kristy.  
  
"NO!!" Star yelled, as she tackled Ron to the ground, causing the gun to go off...and shoot Stephen in the foot.  
  
"Ow!!!!! Fuck!!!!" Stephen yelled in pain, as he fell on his butt, grabbing his foot."Ron you can eat that shit instead!!"  
  
"Run!" Star hissed, as she fought to hold Ron down.  
  
Kai and Kristy didn't dare to look back, as they both took off, with their bit beast's to the Inn.  
  
Star allowed Ron to stand, as she shot the whining Stephen a death glare, "Oh, suck it up you pussy!"  
  
"What the fuck Star? You let them get away!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"I won't let you kill my sister!!" Star yelled, tear's flowed unnoticed, since the shadows of the night concealed her face.  
  
Ron shot Stephen and Julia a glare, "Take Tala home....I have to deal with Star!" he hissed angrily. Julia nodded, while Stephen whimpered, as they both picked up Tala's limp body and dragged it back to the dungeon.  
  
Ron turned his attention to the unimpressed Star.  
  
"You need to learn a lesson!" Ron hissed, advancing towards her.....  
  
Form the distance Kristy and Kai both heard a scream but ignored it and kept on their way to the inn.  
  
~~Hotel~~  
  
Tyson and the other's had arrived back from dinner, about an hour ago, and they believed Leah's excuse for Kai and Kristy's absense. Much to Leah's disagrement, Tyson and the others, had found them selves occupied in Leah/Max's room.  
  
Leah grunted, as Tyson was phoning random numbers on the hotel phone, to try and find the room service number, which Ray and Max refused to tell him. While Silver and Madison watched in amusment, Tyson's attempt to call room service.  
  
"Room service??" there was a pause, then Tyson would quickly grunt a "Sorry," before hanging up the phone.  
  
Both Kai and Kristy stumbled into the room, catching Tyson's attention, "Where were you? Smooching, somewhere?"  
  
Kristy huffed slightly, walking past, and ignoring Tyson, while Kai took the pleasure of smacking Tyson upside the head.  
  
"Who'd you piss off?" Ray glanced to Kai's cheek.  
  
Leah slowly, made her way to the kitchen, trying to be unnoticed, but it didn't work.  
  
Kristy saw Leah's atempt to leave the room, as she glanced also to Kai's bloody cheek. As she put two-and-two together, she glared at Leah, "Leah you didnt!!"  
  
"You're right, I didn't!!" Leah smiled innocently.  
  
Kristy just huffed, as she made her way over to Kai, to examine Kai's cut. Kristy rolled her eyes, "LEAH!!! Let me see your ring!!" Kristy yelled.  
  
Leah quickly poped the ring into her mouth, "Wha, wing?"  
  
"Leah..." Kristy just sighed, "Never mind..." she grunted, as she made her way to the balcony for some fresh air.  
  
Just as Madison noticed something, "Kristy, what's wrong with your cheek?"  
  
Kai flinched, slightly, as he turned and left Max's room, to go next door to his.  
  
"Oh, nothing to worry about, I was being a clutz this morning thats all.." Kristy lied, giving a meek smile. Kristy enjoyed the breeze for a few minutes, before turning to follow Kai.  
  
Leah stopped Kristy momentarily, "You can stay here if you want...."  
  
Kristy smiled fondly at her friend, "It's ok...I'll manage...Just next time...try not to go from your Zero to Bitch mode, ok?" Kristy giggled slightly, as she followed Kai, to their bedroom.  
  
Leah smiled innocently, at Max, who was staring at her oddly, while Maddy and Silver snickered, remembering the last time she went in that mode.  
  
"What?" Leah asked innocently.  
  
~~~~~Kai/Kristy's room~~~~~  
  
Kai was already in bed, on top of the cover's with only his boxer's on, (yes reviewee's, Kai in his boxers, you heard me!! mmm Kai!!)  
  
Kristy sighed, as she took of her shirt, and jean's, revealing her Pj's, bra and boxers, as she climbed in beside Kai, "I really am sorry Kai..."  
  
"I know..." Kai huffed, "Leah kinda, explained that today.."  
  
Kristy giggled slightly, "Lemme guess...She also had a certain way of explaining it to you..."  
  
"Yeah..I guess you could say, she 'slapped some sense into me'..." Kai smirked.  
  
Kristy smiled lightly, too.  
  
"Kristy...." Kai started catching her attention, "I-I'm sorry, for slapping you...and no matter how you feel about me... it wont change how I feel for you..."  
  
Kristy smiled meekly, glancing up at Kai, who kept his gaze on the ceiling.  
  
"Kai..." Kristy sighed softly.  
  
Kai glanced to Kristy, placing a single kiss on her lips, just as there was a knock at the door.  
  
Kai grunted, causing Kristy to giggle slightly, as she stood up, and made her way to the door.  
  
She slowly opened it, to gasp at the person in front of her.  
  
There stood a girl crying silently, as tear's flowed down her cheeks, blood and brusies covered her body, and her black shirt was ripped.  
  
"Star....What happened???" Kristy gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
mystic: Oooooh, look at that pplz!!! Star came for the comfort of her only family..Kristy!!! :D  
  
Kai: *rolls his eyes* no Kristy is Star's pet dog!! *sarcasim*  
  
mystic: Don't mock me, you woman beater!! *bonks Kai with anime mallot*  
  
Kai: *Grunts--then smirks* Hey, I know where your favorite bra is!!  
  
mystic: mee too! I'm wearing it! Care to take it off, to throw it out the window again? *smirks*  
  
Kai: *grumbbles* NO!!!  
  
mystic: L8ter Dayz R+R!!!! 


	14. Pulling it all Together

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pulling it all together (chap)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Star.." Kristy gasped at her wounded sister, causing Kai to get up from bed to see the commotion.  
  
Kristy helped Star stumble into her room, helping her walk to the couch.  
  
Star nuzzled her face into her younger sisters shoulder, "Oh Kristy..I'm so sorry..." she sobbed, as Kai glared at her untrustingly. While Kristy slowly rubbed Star's back, easing her sobs.  
  
"What happened to you Star?" Kristy asked quietly.  
  
"Kristy...I'm Pregnant....." Star sniffed, as she sat up, Kai just stood still watching the whole sisterly ordeal. "I found out this morning...Ron....a few weeks ago...and now again...." was all Kristy could get out of her.  
  
"How many times did he rape you?" Kai asked coldly, as if not respecting her pain at the moment. Causing Kristy to send him a glare.  
  
Star just sniffled, "A few weeks ago, and just now.. I tried to fight him off....he was too strong..."  
  
"Shssssh...It's okay.....Kai go get some blankets, and my nightie from my suitcase..." Kristy glanced up to Kai, who just grunted begruduginly, getting a sheet, and the nightie.  
  
"You can sleep here for tonight, okay? We'll just be in the next room...." Kristy smiled meekly at her sister, as she stood up, giving her a sympathetic glance.  
  
Star glanced up at Kai, who handed Star the nightie, just as Kristy left to the bedroom, "Kai....did you really hit my sister?" She frowned, wiping a tear away.  
  
Kai nodded slightly, before following Kristy.  
  
Star sighed, staring down at the nighty, before she dug out her purple blade from her pocket placing it on the coffee table, "Ember.." Star whispered mournfully.  
  
The red light glowed around the purple blade, as EmberFae appeared, hovering above it's blade, "Mistress..."  
  
Star glanced up at her bit beast, "I am so, sorry..." she sniffed, whiping a tear away.  
  
The beast stared at the 17 year old sobbing girl, but smiled meekly, "Mistress.... I will forgive you for anything.."  
  
Star nodded, as she took off the remainder of her ripped shirt and jeans and slipped on her sisters nighty, which fell warm upon her skin. Star wiped the remainder of her soft tears away before speaking again, "What's up with Kai and Kristy?" she asked quietly, while sneaking a glance to the closed door.  
  
Ember followed her mistress's gaze, "Kristy has lost her love for Kai..."  
  
Star's eyes widened, as the light dawned, "Elemental Fusion! So our prediction was true..."  
  
The firey cat nodded, "Yes..."  
  
~~~~Kai/Kristy's room~~  
  
(A/N: no ppl..she dusn't love him yet!!!)  
  
Kristy shook her head, as she sat on the bed, "How.... First Stephen..and now Ron?" This caught Kai's attention, who was staring at the suddenly interesting wall, "I was lucky...nothing much happend..But God, Star's pregnant?" Kristy shook her head in disbelif.  
  
Kai just grunted in disasitfaction, "You trust her..after what you told me?"  
  
Kristy turned to Kai, "Kai, she's my sister, my only family!" she sighed suddenly, "This only makes things worst....I have so much to worry about, Ron, Tala, Julia, Stephen, Danny, Henry, Mikey, Star....Voltaire...How can I possibly find my love, when everything else is in the way?"  
  
Kai grunted, "Leave my Grandfather, and his pathetic loyalties to me...And leave Star to her bit beast..she seem's to handle her mistress well...You worry about that!"  
  
"Kai..what if I can never love you again?" Kristy was on the verge of tears, as she glanced to Kai saddly.  
  
Kai huffed, as a sharp pain in his chest returned, hitting him like a ton of bricks crushing his chest, as his stomach lurched at the thought, but before he could respond, they heard a loud crash, a scream, followed by a temendous shriek, and hiss, which sounded like EmberFae.  
  
"Star!" Kristy gasped, as she ran to the door, and opened it to sight a sight that nearly caused she herself to yell in fear. Kai came running up from behind.  
  
"Black Danzer..." Kai's voice trailed off, at the sight, Black Dranzer hovering over a non spinning black blade, flapping its wings as it glared intesnely at EmberFae. While the firey cat hovered over her spinning blade, and hissed at the black pheonix.  
  
The pheonix turned to Kai, "Ah look, an old master..." it cooed. As EmberFae, flew between Star and the black bird to protect her mistress.  
  
"You pathetic bird!" Kai spat, as he hauled Kristy behind him.  
  
"Voltaire wishes to see you, I just never thought Star would bring me right to you, 'and' your little girlfriend behind you..." the bird sneered.  
  
"I knew it!" Kai glared intesnely at Star, as she shrank back into the corner of the couch.  
  
"No! He's lying!!" Star shrieked, as her firey cat hissed in malice.  
  
The brid snorted, "Come, Old Master..Voltaire awaits!"  
  
Kai snorted, "I will not take orders from you, you pathetic parrot!"  
  
"But you will, Kai....Maybe not today..but eventually, you will face your own flesh and blood.." Black Dranzer's eyes narrowed, as it swiftly turned to EmberFae, "And you cat! Star is no longer you Mistress!! She is mine!!" The bird crashed down on the firey cat, as Ember gave out a loud yowl.  
  
"EmberFae!!" Star shrieked.  
  
"KittieFae!! Help her!!" Kristy yelled to her bit beast, as a blue light emerged from her beside table, and came to the aid of her sister.  
  
"Get off my sister, you ugly pigeon!" KittieFae hissed, as she knocked the black pheonix off the firey cat.  
  
Black Dranzer gave a horrible shriek at the two cat's, "I will be back!!" it hissed, as the bird dissapeared.  
  
Kai angrily clenched his fists, "Grandfather...." he snarled, as he briskly turned his abck, and returned to the bedroom.  
  
Kristy sighed, "Are you guys okay?" she asked quietly.  
  
Star nodded, as KittieFae, followed Kai to the bedroom, and EmberFae just nodded slightly.  
  
Star sighed, as Ember returned to her blade on the coffee table, "I really am sorry Kirsty..."  
  
Kristy just smiled meekly, "It's okay Star..now get some rest..."  
  
~~Kai/Kristy's room~~  
  
Kristy returned to the room silently.  
  
"She okay?" came Kai's voice, he was now laying on the bed, looking at her, with his auburn eyes.  
  
Kristy nodded, "She just needed some rest thats all.." she sighed, "I hate this...it's getting so hard...." She huffed, as she lay down on the bed beside him.  
  
"It may be hard, but anything worth it, always is..." Kai returned his gaze to the ceiling.  
  
"Is it realy worth it? When I can't even love you right now... I mean, what if it's permenent...What then Kai? How can we be sure? What happens if I can never love you again....I'll feel so guilty..." Kristy trailed off, as Kai looked at her stright in the eye.  
  
"As much as your rambling hurts me Kristy.... You have nothing to feel guilty over.... I love you...and It hurts me to say, even if you never will... I will always protect you..." Kai stifled a growl, as his head turned back to the ceiling.  
  
Kristy sighed, holding back the tears, "If only...there was some sigh, to keep me going.." Kristy rolled over, to fall to sleep, "Good night Kai..."  
  
"Hn." was his response.  
  
~Kristy's dream~  
  
Kristy stood quietly in an open field, in front of her...mother.  
  
"Mother.." Kristy nearly whispered at the tall boney woman.  
  
A tall woman, with long brown hair, and soft hazel eyes. An almost picture perfect figure, with soft ivory skin, smiling her sweet smile down at her daughter.  
  
"You feel scared dont you?" Her mother asked calmly in her soft sweet voice.  
  
Kristy just nodded meekly, "I want to love again..but I can't...."  
  
Kristy's mother sighed, "Just because the surface was washed away, doesn't mean, it's not there any more.... This love you feel for the boy, will remain tatooed upon your heart, you just have to find it..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kristy frowned slightly.  
  
"Just because I'm dead, doesn't mean I do not love you still...the surface was washed away, but my love is forever embedded within you...just like this boy...." Her mother smiled kindly. She looked so real, like in the pictures, her father had once shown her before he to died.  
  
"But how can I find it??" Kristy let silent tears flow, as she glanced saddly to her mother.  
  
Kristy mother began to fade away, "The locket...." and with those words, her mother disappeared, leaving Kristy confused and alone.  
  
"Mother!" Kristy called in her sleep.  
  
~~~Dream ends~~~  
  
Kristy tossed and turned, as she entered yet another dream.  
  
"Dranzer!!" KittieFae hissed, at the blue blade across from her, KittieFae, was now out of her blade, watching Kristy stir.  
  
"What is it?" Dranzer yawned as he emreged from his blade.  
  
"I know how to get Kristy's love back! It was all so simple!!" KittieFae purred, leading Dranzer to Kai's side of the bed.  
  
"What?" Dranzer asked hastily, growing impaitent.  
  
"The locket!!" (AN: ok sorry u dont under stnad this part...im writting a prequel to before Kristy met the blade breakers...and Kristy and Kai had met once before...ah nvm you'll see through a flashie backie!!)  
  
"You mean, that silver and gold locket my master carries around each battle for good luck?" Dranzer frowned.  
  
"Uh, yeah!" KittieFae nodded like it was th e most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What gave you this idea?" Dranzer frowned.  
  
"I think we had all forgotten about it until now... I just watched Kristy's dream.... and it just gave me the answer, for Kristy love!!" KittieFae smiled lightly, being quite proud of herself.  
  
"That 7 year old, Kai ran into...that was Kristy?" Dranzer frowned as if remembering an old memory.  
  
"The initails, K.P, ring a bell pheonix?" KittieFae smirked slightly, watching the firey birds reaction.  
  
"Kristy Pryce......Man are we dull!!" Dranzer snorted.  
  
KittieFae purred happily, "It's all up to them now...."  
  
Dranzer watched the white cat disapear into her aqua blade. Dranzer turned to his master, he laughed silently, "Master, we truly are blind," the pheonix snickered before returning to his blade.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
mystic: ok now that they noe how to get the love back..next chappie, will be Kristy finding it... and a BIG *MUAH* will come, and everyone is ahppy..for the moment, until, evil Voltaire comes and goes 'muahahahaha'  
  
Kai: *sweat drops* um..i think mystic's gone bonkers..jus R+R, next update is The Threequel.... oh yeah.. mystic isn't posting the NEW prequel, until, vivid dreams is over...  
  
mystic: ahahahahaha L8ter dayz *sugar high* ahahahahahahahaha weeeeeeeee!!!, :D 


	15. The Locket

mystic-water: srry for the major writters blok pplz!!! I love u all..but ive been sooo buzy!!!! hmmm...this ficcy is comming to a end soon...a few more chappies then the finale :D YEAH for me!  
  
Kai: it's about time too!!  
  
mystic-water: Hey! i still have another good 3-4 chappie left.. shushies!!!!!  
  
Kai: 0.o  
  
maxs-gurl: good, then u can finish the threequel, and start the prequel......dont tell me ur gunna continue it forever!!!! O.0'  
  
mystic-water: Nah, nobody likes this ficcy anyways.. i just post it for the hell of it..I mean.. i have not many reviews....Annnnnd!!! i figure this ficcy has been around for awhile..and after i'll finish toiled hearts..but after that...hmm i dunno wut else i'll write......  
  
Kai + maxs-gurl: *look at eachother* *whisper*  
  
maxs-gurl: *whisper* I think she's gone mental.....  
  
Kai: *whispers* no she's always been mental..most likely another mental break down..OR in denail.....  
  
mystic-water: O.o u baka.....I kan hear u, u noe?? OWTF  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Locket (chap 14)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy woke with a start, panting as tears streamed down her face. She glanced to Kai who remained asleep. She frowned slightly, "The Locket? What locket?" as if on que, she noticed a shiny glimmer off to the corner of her eye. Kristy stood silently to take a closer look at it.  
  
It came from Kai's clothes on the floor, a pile, with his arm guards, pants and black shirt. There in the middle sat, a silver locket, shimmering in the moonlight.  
  
Slowly Kristy leaned down, to pick it up. Examining it in her palm, it was so pretty, yet so familiar. Was this THE locket? Kristy frowned as she traced her finger over gold initials, K.P, in beautiful hand writing.  
  
"It's so beautifull.." she muttered to her self, "Yet ..strangely familliar..."  
  
Kristy glanced to Kai who remained in his deep slumber, she had to ask him. This curiosity was killing her. She slowly approached Kai and shook him gingerly. Kai woke almost instantly.  
  
Kai peared at the one he loved, "What's wrong?"  
  
Kristy held up the locket, "What is this?"  
  
"A locket..." Kai stared at the locket, secretly hoping she wasn't jealous..but then again how could she be, she wasn't in love with him anymore.  
  
"I know....but who gave it to you?" Kristy held it up tracing her finger over the golden letters, "It's so pretty.." she whispered, "but very familliar."  
  
Kai frowned slightly, "It's just a priceless posession...A girl gave it to my, when I was younger...." he shrugged  
  
Kristy slowly opened the locket, to take alook of the pictures inside. Kristy's heart nearly skipped a beat.  
  
On one side a picture, of a young woman, light brown hair, with deep hazel eyes, and on the other side, was a picture of a young 7 year old girl, with rich red hair, and deep hazel eyes. It was her mother, and her at age 7.  
  
"Oh my god..I had nearly forgotten...." She whispered.  
  
Kai sat up, "All the pictures are, is of a young woman, and the girl who gave it to me..." Kai shrugged, "It's nothing, don't worry about it!" Kai snorted.  
  
Kristy shook her head, "Kai....." she stared intensly at her picture, "It's me..."  
  
"What?" Kai glared at Kristy is if she was mad.  
  
"It's me.." Kristy gasped again, "K.P, the initials...Kristy Pryce..it's me..and my mother....." Kristy shook her head in disbeleif, old memories flooding her mind.  
  
Kai quickly snatched the locket to look at the pictures, "What are you talking about..?" he frowned.  
  
"Kai..I gave you that locket....remember....'One day, I'll come looking for this locket..and when that day comes'..." Kristy was cut off by Kai finishing her sentence.  
  
"...'we will meet again'....." Kai stared at Kristy with complete shock as the both finished the line.  
  
"...'and I will beat you in a beybattle'..." They said in unison, neither breaking their gaze from eachother's eyes.  
  
Flash back (this flashie bak will be in the prequeal..so this is just a taste )  
  
10 year old Kristy stood in curiosity, as she watched an older blue haired boy battle a younger one. A gruop of kid's in the streets of Surrey, BC gathered around to watch the match.  
  
Somehow Kristy felt drawn to him....she wasn't into boys all that much, but she considered this one rather cute..no ADORABLE!  
  
Amazingly to Kristy's surprize, the blue haired boy had won the match all to easily. He grunted as he pickted up his blue blade, briskly strode past the spectators.  
  
"My--my blade!!!" The younger boy wailed, as he clenched onto his green hair, sobbing quietly. Kristy just glanced at him, before following the blue haired boy around the corner.  
  
Kai quietly made his way over to the awaiting helicopter that was parked almost evenly on the grass.  
  
"Hey you!! Wait!!" a young voice came from behind him, as he spun around to see, a young 10 year old, with red hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"What do YOU want?" Kai spat coldly.  
  
"Can you tell me your name?" The young girl smiled sweetly, her innocent hazel eyes gleaming.  
  
"Why?" Kai crinkled his nose in confusion. 'Girls!' he thought in a huff.  
  
"You were amazing back there! You blade world class! And I was just wondering your name...I don't want to battle you- I'm just asking your name!" Kristy shrugged tiliting her head slightly waiting for his reply.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow, "Well I should suspect you don't want to battle me, you wouldn't stand a chance.." Kai snorted boldly.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Kristy smirked playfully, as she flipped her red hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Kai growled, scowling slightly at the girl's tone.  
  
Kristy straightened her back, to look proudly, almost to look down at the boy, "No...I'm just asking your name...." she said.  
  
Kai huffed in defeat, "Kai Kaido! (remeber i will change this in the revised version!!)"  
  
"Well then Kai Kaido, until we meet again, I will be waiting for a 1-on-1 battle with you!" Kristy relxed her shoulderes, as she smiled cooly at him.  
  
Kai stiffled a laugh with a snort, "I'd like to see that!"  
  
Kristy smiled lightly, then reached behind her neck, to undo a silver locket, with the initial's K.P in gold writting on a silver chain, and handed it to Kai, who just stared at it, "Here!"  
  
Kai stared down at the pretty locket, "What's that?" he asked curiously yet coldly, but didn't take it.  
  
"A locket my mother left for me, she was an awesome beyblader!" Kristy smiled brightly with pride, hiding the pain in her eyes.  
  
"Your mom beyblades?" Kai frowned slightly rather shocked at the fact.  
  
"Past Tense...She died giving birth to me..." Kristy huffed sddly looking away from Kai's concerned eyes.  
  
"So, why are you giving me this?" Kai glared at the locket.  
  
Kristy smiled lightly holding back tears, "One day, I'll come looking for this locket..and when that day comes..we will meet again.....and I will beat you in a beybattle.." Kristy sighed as she gently placed the locket in Kai's open hand.  
  
Kai looked up at the girl, "I have to go....Back to Russia, to return to my abby. To train to be the best beylader in the world..." Kai said rather softly, as he slowly clutched onto the locket.  
  
Kristy smirked, "Well then, I'm going to have to brush up on my beyblade skills.....So when we meet again, I'll beat the best!" she laughed lightly.  
  
Kai had to laugh out loud too, "I'd like to see that! So what's your name?" Kai asked quickly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, when I return for my locket..then maybe you'll know.." Kristy winked, as she backed away slowly.  
  
Kai nodded as he slowly placed the necklace around his neck, then looked back up at the mystery girl, "Till then," Kai smirked, as he turned around, and got on the helicopter just as the blades began to spin, lifting them up into the sky, creating a harsh wind, as Kristy watched him accend then dissapear behind the clouds.  
  
"Till then," Kristy repeated softly.  
  
Flash Back ends  
  
"Oh my god...." Kristy tore her gaze away to look at the locket, leaving Kai still gazing at her in complete shock. Kristy could feel her stomach tingle a bit, it was a strange yet familliar feeling.  
  
Kai glared at her, refusing to blink, "You're that girl!!" his eyes suddenly widened as reality sunk in. "Why didn't you say anything before?!?!" Kai shrieked his eyes still in pure shock.  
  
"I had forgotten!!! Sorrry!!!" Kristy gasped as she too, took this whole scene in. Kristy glared at the locket, how could she posibly find that love again, with this locket? Kristy shook her head silently, she didn't get it, what did her mother mean? The locket didn't prove anything...maybe, it just wasn't possible to love him anymore.  
  
"You listening?" came Kai's voice, breaking her thoughts.  
  
Kristy huffed, "No..."  
  
Kai just stared at her, he didn't know what to say, or where to start. Something wasn't right, she was in deep thought, and looked concerned.  
  
'If my love is still really there, why can't I feel it?' Kristy thought to herself, placing her hand above her heart, to feel the pounding rythm of the beats. Tearing her gaze from the locket, she met the auburn eyes of Kai staring at her. 'Were we always meant to be? Am I in denial or something.......too scared to love him again, too scared to die, and lose him all over again...Am I just protecting myself? .......If the surface is just washed away, mother means to tell me, I will always love him.' her thoughts somehow eased her, as she frowned slightly at Kai, who watched her facial expressions, as they both sat in silence. 'I just want to feel safe again.....' she thought saddly, as silent tears poured down her cheeks.  
  
"Kristy, What's wrong?" Kai placed his hand on top of hers trying to ease her sobs.  
  
There it was again, that strange yet familliar tinggling sensation. Kristy glared down at his hand, sobbing silently. Why did she have to die in the first place? It ruined everything.  
  
Mistress, you need to calm down... Came KittieFae's soothing voice.  
  
She needed Kai more than anything, she didn't love him, yet he still wanted to protect her, he had never lost hope...so why was she willing to give up so easily....Was Kai right? Anything hard, is always worth it?  
  
"Kristy?" Kai repeated again, as she lifted her head to stare at him.  
  
'I gave that locket to him when I was ten, it's been 5 years since then....he still hasn't gotten rid of it....he's still comitted..just like he's still comitted to our love..... While I had forgotten the locket, like I had forgotten my love.....I found it all at once....I....I....' her thoughts were broken, as she suddenly spoke out loud.  
  
"I love you!!" Kristy gasped finally.  
  
Kai tore his hand away from her's in complete shock, "What?" he gasped, wanting to hear it again.  
  
More tears fell, as she panted harshly, "I love you Kai..." she repeated with mroe confidence. Her mother was right, the locket was the key, alls he had to do was go in deep thought, to figure out what she meant. She loved him, more then life it's self. "I love you...I love you....I love you...." she whispered, enjoying every word as it rolled of her tongue in pleasure.  
  
Without warning Kai lunged at Kristy tackling her on the bed, forcing her down with longing kiss, that he wanted to share with her for the longest time. Kristy could feel her stomach flinch with excitement, the bubbly yet tingling sensation returned, as she held him closer, not wanting to let him go.  
  
I love it when I'm right! KittieFae purred with sastisfaction to Dranzer.  
  
Dranzer just smirked playfully, Although I hate to admit it, so do I... he snorted causing the icy cat to laugh.  
  
Let us, leave our master's to a long needed cuddle... KittieFae purred lightly, as Dranzer nodded. As the glowing around the two blades on the nightstand faded.  
  
They unlocked their lips, unillingly, gazing hazily at eachother.  
  
"Kai...." Kristy whispered, as he moved a strand of hair from her eyes.  
  
"I love you too..." Kai whispered back, as he gently kissed her again. As he looked down on her, one thought came to his mind, "How?"  
  
"What?" Kristy whispered back, wiping one of her tears away.  
  
Kai shook his head, "How? Just like that, your mine again?"  
  
Kristy shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly.....I guess it had some connection with that locket...." she glanced saddly to the old locket, then returned her gaze to Kai, "Why? Does it matter?"  
  
Kai smirked lightly, shaking his head, "Not at all...." he said causing Kristy to smile, as she hugged him tightly.  
  
As the two shared their renewed love, trouble was brewing else where.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
"Damn that bitch!!!!" Ron stifled a growl, glaring at his fellow gang members.  
  
Stephen sat in a corner, rubbing his foot, keeping pressure on through the bloody white clother. "And damn you!" Stephen hissed, "Your bloody gun nearly blew my foot off!!"  
  
"Silence!!!" Ron bellowed, causing Julia to shrink back, almost farther against the wall.  
  
Julia was now standing over a bed, leaning on a wall watching Tala squirm slightly at the loud yelling.  
  
Tala grogily sat up glaring at Stephen and Ron, "Will you both shut up??"  
  
Stephen bit his tongue as he turned to Henry and Mikey, who seemed to find the little bickerment rather amuzing with smug grins on their faces, "Quiet smirking you lazy asses, and get my another cloth, and asprin!!" he shrieked at his loyalties, causing them to coware before running off to find what Stephen asked for.  
  
While Ron just grunted, making his way slowly around, a round table. "She probally ran straight to Kristy..." Ron gritted his teeth.  
  
"Well it doesn't help complaining about it..." Julia huffed slightly, as Ron turned around to gie her a death glare.  
  
"Don't give me that tone, BITCH!" Ron yelled as he advanced towards her, his face growing hot and red, as he raised his hand.  
  
As Julia flinched shutting her eyes tigghtly, she noticed that no hand hit her cheek, slowly she opened one eye to see a very shocked Ron, and avery arngry Tala, holding Ron's wrist above his head.  
  
"Touch Julia, and you deal with me..." Tala warned sending Ron his icy glare.  
  
Ron snapped his hand away from Tala's grasp as he grunted, folding his arms crossly, "She takes that tone again with me......I'll send her back to the Ephram bastard!!"  
  
Julia narrowed her eyes, "Don't call Ephram a bastard! He's a very nice boy, its a shame I had to use him, since he protected me so much!!" Julia hissed angrily, as Tala put his hand on her shoulder gently.  
  
"Easy Julia.....Ron will be put in place soon enough!" Tala growled, "You'll have to deal with Voltaire!"  
  
Ron cringed at the name. Voltaire.......his grandson would pay for steal Kristy from him.  
  
A ringing broke Ron from his thoughts, as Tala answered his cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Tala grunted, "Yes.....of course.....To night???!!" Tala frowned slightly, "But sir........are you sure??" there was a pause. Tala huffed, "Well, alright......We'll meet you there....yes......" and with that he hung up the phone.  
  
Tala turned to the pathetic people that surrounded him, "Voltaire has had enough waiting....We are meeting him at the Days Inn."  
  
"Why now?" Julia frowned slightly.  
  
"He want's Kristy dead once and for all.....Then we will deal with Kai, and his pathetic team of friends...." Tala grunted, as he strode past Ron. "Stephen get off ur lazy ass, and follow us; Henry and Mikey can help you walk!" Tala spat, as Julia rushed to Tala's side, clinging to his arm lovingly.  
  
Julia stared up at Tala, "Are you sure, this is the right hing to do, Tala dear??" Julia sighed lightly.  
  
"It wouldn't matter.....This is Voltaires dissision...." Tala huffed, as he glanced down to Julia, who sighed heavily.  
  
"Well at least that bratt and her pathetic batrayer of a sister Star will pay..." Julia grunted.  
  
While they made their way to meet Voltaire, inquisitve eyes watched from above, in the rafters. A tall boy crouched down, glaring down at the evil ones. Dusty blonde hair, and bgreen eyes watched from above. With a stong build, he stood at least 6'2 when he stood up on the rafters glaring downward. "Star?" the boy frowned slightly in a strong Australian accent. "They can't possibly mean to hurt Star, as in Star Pryce......" as swiftly and quietly as he had appeared he dissapeared into the shadow depths of the night, hoping to get to the days inn before Tala and the others...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Dun dun dun...... guess who that person is :D lol  
  
FINALLY *gasp* i updated *grins*  
  
next update i swear is the threequel PROMISE  
  
luv ya all..... L8ter Dayz  
  
mystic-water 


	16. Showdown

mystic-water: gomen-sai, gomen !!!! SORRRRRRRRRRRRRY SOO SOO SOOORRRY!!!! my baka compu crashed, and i lost all my shit on my compu.......and i lost the internet modem....so now we have adsl, and im updating alot since ive been writting alot at home without the compu..so ull get my chappies ive been meaning to post long ago!!! very sorry again..blame a stupid virus!!!  
  
the reason it's so loong..its koz it's the final chappie.. hope u like....koz after this.. im guna finish the threequel.. then start up the last two fics to this series! k? sorry again for the delay.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Showdown (chap)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kristy pulled away from Kai for a gasp of air. Hazily she smiled at him, "I love you...." she whispered again as she held him close.  
  
Kai breathed in the soft pleasent scent of her hair, kissing her lightly on her neck. "I've waited forever to here you say that again...." he exhaled in a whisper; lightly nudging her nose with his affectionatly.  
  
Kristy unconcionsly relaxed her shoulders as she shut her eyes. Kai gently caressed her jawline with his thumb, allowing Kristy to let her head fall into his hand. She let out an almost moan of approval.  
  
Kissing her forehead, Kai pulled Kristy in closer, with his arms locked around her slender waist. Both silently falling asleep.  
  
~~~Living Room~~~  
  
Star growled at the three bitbeasts.  
  
"Explain to me again, why you are 'all' here??" Star hissed narrowing her eyes, could she ever get some privacy, or sleep at that matter.  
  
"I told you my reason," Dranzer scofted, "I believe I sense danger."  
  
"And I don't want to watch my mistress suck face with 'his' master!" KittieFae scrunched up her nose glaring at Dranzer who seemed distracted.  
  
"...And your out of your blade, because......?" Star turned to her EmberFae.  
  
The firey cat swished her tail in an anoiying manner, "Because 'they' are!" EmberFae stated turning her attention to the firey pheonix and her icy sibling.  
  
Star's face faulted, "Great excuse..." She huffed.  
  
Just at that moment came a gentle knock at the door. Star straightened her back in tension, glancing to Dranzer, who was staring uneasily at the door.  
  
Silenty she rose from the couch and made her way over to the door. While the three bit beasts behind her, were prepared to attack at any moment. Quietly and slowly she opened the door. (There stood the boy who was in the rafters spying on Tala and the others).  
  
"TYLOR!!" Star shrieked.  
  
The tall boy laughed at Star, "Nice to see you too."  
  
Star gaped at the boy named Tylor in complete shock, her mouth opened then closed as she struggled to find words.  
  
"Can I come in?" Tylor asked politely with a light smile.  
  
Star shook her head, blinking a few times, "Oh, of course! Sorry!" She gasped, as she shut the door behind him.  
  
"Ah, long time no see Ember!" Tylor approached the firey cat.  
  
EmberFae nodded, "Yes it has been awhile, hasn't it?" She gently folded her wings, as she sat in front of Tylor, her firey glare softening at his sight, "What brings you to Canada?" she purred lightly.  
  
"Oh the usual....including Star....." Tylor shrugged glancing to Star.  
  
Star flushed as red as her hair, as she silently sat on the couch keeping her gaze down.  
  
"Star...." Dranzer caught her attention with his uneasy tone as he trailed off, "They're getting closer!"  
  
"Hmmm?" Star turned to Dranzer.  
  
"I sence Ron's presence drawing closer to the hotel..."  
  
Star flinched slightly at his name, holding her self for comfort.  
  
"Star?" Tylor stared at her now.  
  
"He raped her.." Emberfae said in a low whisper careful not to upset her Mistress.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Tylor yelled sudddenly  
  
Star trembled slightly letting tears flow, as Tylor comforted her.  
  
"He wont touch you Mistress, I promise!" EmberFae vowed.  
  
Star could only nod, holding back more tears, just as there was another light knock at the door.  
  
"KRISTY! KAI??" came a loud shaky voice.  
  
Star stood quickly to run to the door, and opened it.  
  
"STAR?!?!"  
  
"LEAH? What's wrong?" Star gasped.  
  
Leah sniffed back a tear that was threatening to roll down her cheek, "Their comming!!" Leah huffed, "WE have a BIG problameo! Where's Kristy and Kai?"  
  
"Bedroom!" Star glanced to the closed door.  
  
Leah nodded as she rushed to their door, opening it, "Kristy, Kai, we have a big-" Leah was cut off by the sight: Kirsty and Kai sleeping silently, his arms around her waist while she nuzzled into his chest, "Oookaay....." Leah silently entered quickly, "PEOPLE!!!!" Leah shrieked loudly, making both Kai and Kristy litterally jump from their slumber.  
  
Kristy glared up at Leah grogily, "What?" she growled. (remember shes not a morning person!)  
  
Leah just glared back, "You can explain 'this' to me later; but right now we've got bigger issues! Ron, Tala, Julia, Stephen, Danny, Henry, Mikey, and some old guy are all heading this way..I spotted them from our balcony."  
  
Kai blinked a few times, "This man; What does he look like?" he more-less demended.  
  
"Tall, ugly, mean, cold, grey hair, down right evil...ummmmmmmmmmm...." Leah trailed off in thought.  
  
"Grandfather......I should have known!" Kai growled getting out of bed.  
  
Kristy glanced at Kai, "Voltaire?!?"  
  
Kai nodded as Kristy too climbed out of bed.  
  
"And Kai...." Leah glanced into the living room uneasily.  
  
"Hn,"  
  
"He looks pissed..." Leah gulped.  
  
Kai only nodded as answer, he needed no explanation for his Grandfather.  
  
"Do you know what he wants from you?" Leah stared at Kai now.  
  
"I know what he wants....." Kristy lowered her head, "Me...Dead!"  
  
Kai nodded, "And me on his side......"  
  
"AGAIN?!?!" Leah shrieked, "How many times must 'you' die to satisfy them??"  
  
Kristy shrugged keeping her gaze down.  
  
"And, how many times must 'you' turn evil?" Leah frowned at Kai now folding her arms crossly.  
  
"How did you-" Kai glared confusidly at Leah's knowledge, how did she know that he once turned to Biovolt just to have power.  
  
Leah scowled, "DUH, Kristy was your biggest fan at one point, she knew more about you than you did, and I heard all the latest gossip from her!" Leah stared at Kristy who was fighting off a blush while glaring at her best friend. "Including the way you back stabbed the Blade Breakers just for some stupid bit beast!" she spat.  
  
"But he returned Leah, to his team....to his friends!" Kristy countered defensivly.  
  
"Some friend you are....bitch slapping my Kristy and..."  
  
"LEAH!!" Kristy growled in a warning tone.  
  
"Well I just thought you ought to know...I'm going to warn my Maxy and the others..." and with that Leah ran off next door.  
  
Kristy exhaled, glancing to Kai, "Now what?"  
  
Kai stifled a growl at Leah's comments, "Now...Now we fight-- we've ran for too long- Now we stand and face them!" Kai growled.  
  
"But Kai..."  
  
"No!" Kai now glared out the balcony window, "They have hurt us for the last time Kristy!" he glared at her now, "I love you, and despise him..must I get any clearer?!?"  
  
"No..." Kristy sighed in a whisper taking in a deep breath, she apprached the one she loved, stareing up at him, "Okay.." she huffed looking away, "We fight..." she said in a low whisper.  
  
Kai turned her chin up to look at him, "Hey," she saddly glanced up to meet his Auburn gaze, "We can do this!" he reassured her with a feather light kiss on the lips.  
  
~~Living room~~  
  
Star watched as Leah rushed out the door, with only moments later for Kristy and Kai to emerge from the bedroom.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kai growled at Tylor.  
  
"The name's Tylor," Tylor extended his hand.  
  
Kai glared down at the hand, then back up at Tylor, ignoring the gesture, "What are you doing here?" Kai snapped.  
  
Offended, Tylor withdrew his hand.  
  
"He's an old friend from Australia. When I was living there." Star explained. quickly.  
  
"Well sorry to break up the reunion, but we have bigger issues right now!" Kai growled.  
  
"They're in the hotel!!" Dranzer sudenly shriked making KittieFae and EmberFae jump.  
  
"C'mon Kristy!" Kai ordered as both mounted their bit beasts.  
  
"Star, let's go!!" Kristy hissed at her sister.  
  
Star too mounted her EmberFae, "Hop on!" Star ordered Tylor, who didnt dare to argue.  
  
Quickly they bolted down the hallways only to meet up with, Max, Leah, Ray, Madison, Silver and Tyson.  
  
"Wow dude! Your..bit beasts..." Tyson gasped.  
  
"Tyson, now would be a good time to summon Dragoon, same goes for you!" Kai barked down at his team, no one hesitated as they summoned.  
  
"Draciel!!"  
  
"Drigger!"  
  
"Dragoon!!!!"  
  
Roaring in power all three bit beasts appeared from their bit chips.  
  
"It's about time you lazy bakayaro's show'd up!" Dranzer hissed angrily at his fellow team mates.  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me!" Dragoon roared back, "It's my baka Masters fault!"  
  
"Dranzer, we are talking about Tyson here....." KittieFae added lightly, "It's not Dragoon's fault, he's stuck with a baka..."  
  
"Hn, I keep forgetting!" Dranzer grunted as Tyson let out a cry of frusteration.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!!! Your just like your master!!!" Tyson then glared at Dragoon, "And you!!!!"  
  
"Look, we have no time for this! Voltaire and his loyalties are getting closer!" Ember hissed.  
  
"Let's get to the roof!" Kai ordereed.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, as Max and Leah mounted Draciel, Silver and Tyson quickly scrambled on to Dragoon, while Ray and Madison hopped onto Drigger. All at once, they bolted off to the roof.  
  
~~Roof~~  
  
"Now what?" Madison stared down off the ledge, down to the city streets, "We cant just hide up here forever..."  
  
Silver, who was standing near by, nodded, "Yeah....I agree with Maddy, we cant just sit on our ass's all day!"  
  
"There's not much we can do..." Max began to pace about.  
  
"Stop pacing!" Leah hissed, smaking Max.  
  
Max flinched as he rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"It's making me nervous!" Leah growled placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Max waved his hands devensivly, "Sorry..."  
  
Ray only sighed as he turned to Kai, "Kai-"  
  
Kai just snapped his head at Ray, "Are you people incapible of thinking of shit for yourselves....Or do I have to think of this too?!?!" Kai snapped suddenly.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy gasped.  
  
Ray only stared blankly at his team mate, "Actually....Kai...I was gunna suggest the girls get somewhere safer...."  
  
Kai's eyes widened slightly, taking in a deep breath he folded his arms, "You know Ray, thats the most decent idea I have heard from 'any' of you at all...."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" The girls shrieked at once.  
  
"You have got to be kidding!!!" Leah's eyes were wide in a death glare.  
  
"You can't be serious!!" Silver frowned.  
  
"There's no way I'm leaving you!" Kristy hissed folding her arms.  
  
"You don't mean that, do you Ray?" Madison glanced sadly to the Chinease blader, who only shrugged.  
  
"I'd have to agree...It wont be safe....." Max huffed.  
  
"Mistress.....I think for once...The boys are right..." KittieFae purred.  
  
EmberFae nodded, "Yes....You'll only be in the way....."  
  
"EMBER!" Star growled, "I cant believe you!!"  
  
"Tylor you can go with the girls!" Kai glared at the new teen.  
  
Before they could protest any longer, KittieFae snatched Kristy's collar in her mouth, as did EmberFae to Star.  
  
"Leah, Maddy, Silver, Tylor, Get on their backs!" Kai ordered.  
  
Madison saddly scrambled onto KittieFae's back with no struggle, as Silver and Tylor got on top of EmberFae's back.  
  
Ember took flight immeadiatly, soaring down to the park.  
  
"There is no way you can order me around!!" Leah yelled back in anger at Kai.  
  
"Don't make me force you Leah Topp!!" Kai narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Just you try!!" Leah stepped back, but into Max's arms, who threw her on to KittieFae's back.  
  
"Maxy! No!!" Leah screamed, as KittieFae too followed EmberFae down to the park.  
  
Kristy who was struggling in her bit beasts grasp, now let tears flow, "Kai!!!" She yelled out to him, but he only turned away. "No.." she whispered saddly, letting her feet dangle helpless in the air as she stopped her struggle.  
  
~~Roof~~  
  
Just at that moment, the door burst open, and Ron, Tala, Stephen, Henry, Mikey, and Julia came through the door.  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed, "Where the hell is my Grandfather?!?!"  
  
Ron folded his arms, "He and Danny went to follow the girls....we knew you would send them away....."  
  
"Well, well, well...isn't it the beyblade world champions?" Tala growled in jealousy.  
  
"Come back for seconds!?!" Tyson yelled back, as Dragoon roared.  
  
"Not really...we are just here to keep you occupied, while Voltaire and Danny deal with the bitches..." Julia snorted, turning her nose up.  
  
"Kristy........" Kai clenched his teeth, "You better hope, for you sake, they aren't hurt..." he growled.  
  
"Madison...." Ray clenched his teeth glaring at his opponents.  
  
"Leah...." Max gasped glancing towards the park.  
  
"You leave Silver and the girls outa this!!" Tyson yelled in furry.  
  
"Your not going any where! Lyez!!!" Ron hissed, as slowly the lizard appeared from it's blade, "Remeber what I told you Lyez!!"  
  
"Yes Master..." was it's timid response.  
  
Stephen snorted slightly before summoning his beast, "Doomoh!" a black and red evil looking dog emerged from Stephen's pocket howling, its howl, high pitch and horrible. Stephen turned to his too stupid loyalties, Henry and Mikey, "Well what are you baboons waiting for? Summon your se rphants!" he ordered.  
  
Mikey nodded as he summoned his aquatic serphant, "Sythe!!"  
  
Henry was next as he ordered his firey serphant to emerge, "Dythe!"  
  
Tala let out a smirk, "My turn!" he laughed evilly, "Black Dranzer, come out and play!!"  
  
Everyone gasped, as the black Pheonix emerged hissing violently.  
  
"Kai...we'll hold them off....go find the girls..." Ray glanced to Kai who nodded.  
  
"Careful Kai!" Tyson added.  
  
Max nodded, "Hurry!"  
  
Kai nodded once more to reassure his teammates, as he mounted his firey pheonix, "Let's go!"  
  
"Not so fast Kai!" Tala hissed, "Black Dranzer, make sure they dont get anywhere!"  
  
The black pheonix soared after Kai and Dranzer, as they soared about just below the roof, heading down to the park. Suddenly with the grey clouds above them, came a downfall of rain, pouring violently, instantly soaking Kai and the two pheonix's. The clouds darkened, as thunder came, with lighting off in the distance.  
  
"Dranzer faster! He's gaining on us!" Kai hissed, glancing back at the black pheonix who was gaining distance at every second, shrieking violently. In the distance behind the thunder, Kai heard the battle cry's of his teammates bit beasts, yet he could not tell who was winning. "I'm counting you guys.." he growled, "You may be ameteurs, but you've beaten Black Dranzer before."  
  
"Kai! It's Ember!" Dranzer suddenly called up to his Master, through the howling wind, and brisk bitter cold rain. Kai looked forward to see EmberFae who looked puzzled, but then saw Black Dranzer and let out a hiss.  
  
EmberFae quickly turned to fly beside Dranzer, "What's going on?" she asked quickly, glancing back to the Black Pheonix who was getting a bit closer.  
  
"The guys are holding off, Tala and the others.....We just found out, Voltaire and Danny, are after the girls.....Where's KittieFae?" Dranzer hissed back.  
  
"She's staying with Kristy..I was commming back to help you guys....." EmberFae hissed back.  
  
"Go help my team! They need it right now!" Kai growled at the firey cat, who nodded.  
  
"I'll hold off Black Dranzer, you go ahead, their at the park!" Ember hissed, as she suddenly turned around to fly head on towards the black pheonix.  
  
"Careful!" Danzer hissed back, as he soared faster down to the park.  
  
~~Park~~  
  
"Kittie! We have to go back...we cant just stand around and let them get hurt!" Kristy hissed down at her bit beast, as she sat up in her oak tree.  
  
The rain whisked down, as the bitter cold winds raged about above the trees. In the park, the girls were protected by the trees from the cold wind and rain. Here and there, a droplett of rain would fall about.  
  
"I agree..I want some action!" Leah huffed, sitting on a rock, that was a bit damp.  
  
Madison remained quiet as she sat silently next to Silver on the rather dry grass, who just watched Leah and Kristy bicker with KittieFae.  
  
While Tylor and Star sat on the cold bench, as Star grumbled to herself. "Stupid bit beast..I'm soo gunna hurt that firey cat of mine!!"  
  
"I wont take you back!" KittieFae hissed back, "Your safer here!"  
  
"Oh I wouldn't go that far!" came a shrilling voice from behind. Everyone snapped their attention, to Voltaire and Danny.  
  
"You!!" Silver shrieked suddenly standing up.  
  
Danny just gave a smug grin, "Long time no see, hmm sis?"  
  
"You son of a..." Silver took a step forward, but Madison grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No Silver!!" Madison pleaded, pulling her back, as she too stood, "You have alot of nerve to show your face again Danny!" she spat.  
  
Silver just bit her lip, as she took a step back beside Madison.  
  
Star and Tylor were now on their feet. Voltaire turned to Star, "Look, a backstabber..." he hissed.  
  
Star clenched her fist as Tylor placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Voltaire turned to Danny, "Time to test out your new bit beast I created for you!"  
  
Danny nodded, "Gayeon!!!" suddenly his green tomphson gazell appeared. It glowed brightly, it's evil red eyes glared at Kristy. Who swallowed hard.  
  
"He looks harmless doesn't he?" Voltaire smirked. "But that's not the case! Give them a demo, Danny!"  
  
Danny nodded, "Gayeon! Invisble force!" Danny pointed directly at his sibbling, who gasped, as she and Madison both flew into the oak tree. Making it shake violently, Kristy had to hold on for dear life.  
  
"Maddy!! Silver!!" She and Leah gasped at once.  
  
Madison flinched as she slowly stood, "Sparklex!" she suddenly shrieked, as a sparkling thunder panther emerged from her pocket.  
  
"A bit beast?" Leah gasped.  
  
"She has a bit beast?" Kristy frowned slightly.  
  
"Echo!" Silver summoned, as she too slowly rose from the ground, as suddenly a silver, metal like eagle emreged from her pocket.  
  
"You people have bit beasts?!?!" Leah and Kristy gasped.  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"We don't beyblade.....they only protect us, if we need it..." Madison wheezed. "Okay Sparklex! Thunder!!" she hissed. The sparkling thunder panther roared, as the thunder roared with it, and suddenly, came a flash of lighting that struck the gazelle.  
  
As the smoke cleared Madison realised the gazelle was uneffected by the clash of lighting, "What?!?!"  
  
"Argh! Danny you'll pay!" Silver hissed. "Echo, finish him off!! -Silver Soul!!" Echo screached, as it beat it's wings violently sending a wave of silver energy at the gazelle.  
  
The gazelle only stumbled backwards flinching in pain.  
  
"That was my strongest attack!!" Silver gasped.  
  
"Again! Invisble force!" Danny hissed, as Voltaire laughed, the blast sent, Silver and Madison and their bit beasts flying.  
  
"No!!" Kristy gasped.  
  
Leah stumbled backwards in fear, "Oh god!"  
  
KittieFae's eyes narrowed at the scene, "Kristy, our turn!"  
  
Kristy nodded, "Glitter Snow attack!!"  
  
KittieFae hissed, and suddenly with only the hiss, a blizzard of snow surrounded the gazelle. Again, no effect.  
  
"WHAT?!?" KittieFae shrieked.  
  
"Gayeon! Get rid of Star and that boy! invisible force!" Danny shrieked, as Star and Tylor too, were both throw into a near by tree, knocking them out.  
  
Quickly Kristy jumped from her tree. "Leah run!!" she hissed, as KittieFae flew up beside her Mistress, "So it's me you want?!"  
  
Voltaire nodded, as Danny stepped back. "Show me, what you got, girl!"  
  
"KittieFae!" Kristy narrowed her eyes at Voltaire, "Icy Freedom! On Gayeon and Danny!"  
  
The icy cat nodded, as she flew up and opened her wings, leting out a hiss, as a ice wave, blasted at the gazelle and Danny. Danny struggled to move, but he was frozen to the ground, as was his bit beast, "Gayeon, send that cat flying!!!" he hissed as his teeth chattered.  
  
Since the attack was moreless a physic attack, KittieFae was sent flying into the oak tree, knocking her out cold.  
  
"KittieFae!!" Kristy cried.  
  
Voltaire slowly advanced towards Kristy now, who stumbled backwards in fear. "Your all mine now, little brat!" suddenly Voltaire withdrew a old stylish knife.  
  
Scrambling backwards on the ground, she continued the scrambled away, but he just kept getting closer, soon Kristy was backed up against her tree. Voltaire rose the knife above his head, aiming at her heart. Her panting quickened.  
  
"No!" came a wheeze from above, as KittieFae jumped down and bit the hand that was holding the knife, making him drop it, as it landed right by Kristy's foot. Voltaire quickly kicked the icy cat in the chest, as she fell to the ground, he turned instantly, as he prepared to strangle Kristy.  
  
"Get away from me!" Kristy shrieked as his hands clasped around her nack, his grip tightening quickly.  
  
Kristy was now wheezing, white flashes kept comming before her eyes, without thinking, Kristy grabbed the knife by her foot, and thrust it upwards, with each passing second, she forced it further and harder. Until, she could finally see Voltaire's gasping face of pain, slowly he let go of her neck, and fell back, gasping as blood trickled from the side of his mouth.  
  
The old man stared up at Kristy in pain. His eyes blood shot, as finally he stopped gasping, he just stared up at her, with no expression, just cold and blank.  
  
Kristy's eyes widened, once she realised he was finally dead.  
  
"Kristy!" Kai gasped, he had witness the whole thing from above, but now he was standing in front of her, just staring down at her.  
  
Even Leah was in shock, she couldnt stop staring at Voltaire.  
  
Slowly Kristy stood, staring down at the dead man, before glancing up at Kai, "Oh my god!" she gasped in a whisper, before turning and running.  
  
"Kristy! Wait!" Kai called after her.  
  
Kristy just kept running, faster, and further away from the park. Running until her legs could carry her no more. She was sobbing harshly, as she let her self fall on the soft grass of the hotel. She clutched the grass between her fingers panting and crying. She wanted to yell, scream, cry, just some how take out her frusteration, but it wouldn't come. Her cheeks tear stained, as she banged her fist on the cool hard grass. She just killed someone....she took someones life....She killed Kai's grandfather. How could she ever look at Kai now, without feeling guilty.  
  
The rain still whisked down, and with every passing minute the sky drew darker. Kristy glanced to her hand, blood stained...Voltaire's blood. She shrieked loudly, wipeing it off, trying despratly to get off the pain and guilt off her hands as she wiped her hands in the cold wet grass. Her hands were soo cold they were numb now, but she still felt the horrible guilt that lay embedded in her hands, she took a life!!  
  
Kristy looked up, when she heard shrieking above her, EmberFae and Black Dranzer, battling. Without their Master's.  
  
When she glanced up at the hotel, she could see glowing lights off the battles above.  
  
Without thinking, Kristy shouted up to her sister's bit beast, "EmberFae!! Use Blazing Freedom!!!"  
  
Both the firey cat, and black pheonix glanced down to Kristy. EmberFae nodded, as she oppened her wings, and gave a loud hiss, as a wave of flames blasted towards the pheonix. The Black Pheonix returned to it's blade in pain, which was somewhere on the hotel roof, but Kristy could not tell from below. However she did hear Tala curse in anger.  
  
EmberFae was about to come down to Kristy, but she shook her head, "They need your help Ember!"  
  
The firey cat, nodded, and turned to go help the others.  
  
Kristy stared up at the roof, noticing a familliar bit beast, "Lyez!!" she gasped, "LYEZ!!!!!!" she yelled up. Suddenly the green lizard flew down to the grass, Kristy could hear Ron cussing from above.  
  
"Lyez!!! you fucking retard!! come battle!!" Ron yelled down at it.  
  
"Lady Kristy?" Lyez tilted it's head, ignoring his protesting master.  
  
"Lyez! You have to get away! Get away now! While you still can!" Kristy gasped.  
  
"But Lyez is punished when he disobeys master....." Lyez lowered it's head in shame.  
  
"But he treats you like shit, Lyez! Lyez, promise me you'll flea, and never look back! For yourself...for me? For Lady Kristy?" Kristy pleaded, "Run from Ron! And dont turn back!"  
  
Lyez glanced timidly up at his Master.  
  
"LYEZZZ!!!! Get your filfthy green ass up here now!!!" Ron yelled, "Or at least kill that bitch!!!"  
  
Lyez shook it's head, "No!" it yelled up shakily, "Lyez will never hurt Lady Kristy!!! NEVER!!" it's voice grew stonger, as it turned to Kristy, "Will Lyez ever see Lady Kristy again?"  
  
Kristy shook her head, "I'm not sure...But you need to go now! Promise me, you'll never turn back!"  
  
"Lyez, promises!!" Lyez lowered it's head, "Good bye Lady Kristy! You have been a good friend..." it bowed politly, before flying off, in the opposite direction of the Hotel.  
  
"Blasted bit beast!!" Ron cursed after Lyez, "I'll find you Lyez!!!!! You fucking lizard!!!"  
  
Kristy sighed, "I have to get away.." Kristy whispered to her self, wipeing her tears, standing slowly, she quickly ran off aimlessly, not knowing exactly where her feet would take her. But as she ran, she suddenly bumped into someone, making her fall back.  
  
But the person she ran into, quickly grabbed her wrist preventing her from falling.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she whispered as she glanced up, "Kai!"  
  
Kai kept a firm hold on her wrist, as he watched his friey pheonix, head off towards the hotel.  
  
"Kai..." She whispered, as she looked away, "I'm so sorry...."  
  
"For what?" Kai frowned slightly.  
  
"I killed him..I'm a monster!" she sobbed lightly, as she struggled to get out of his grasp, "Let me go!"  
  
"No!" Kai growled, as he pulled her closer.  
  
"Kai!" Kristy yelled up at him, she now glared into his eyes, "I killed him...It's all my fault! I understand if you hate me....Just let me go!!"  
  
"I don't hate you!" Kai whispered pulling her closer, "I love you....It's not your fault...It was self defense...He was killing you!"  
  
"But..." she panted, "I killed him!" she huffed, as it sank in.  
  
"I don't care!" Kai growled, "He was going to kill you! I rather him dead than you!"  
  
"Kai!!" she let out a cry, "I'm so horrible! I killed him! I took away his life!" she sobbed, as he held her closer into his chest.  
  
"Shsssh..." he eased rubbing her back, "It's okay now.... It's over!"  
  
"You hate me..." Kristy whispered.  
  
"Never....." Kai whispered back.  
  
"Kai...." she sobbed, as she hugged him close, "I'm so sorry....I love you!"  
  
"I know..." Kai whispered back.  
  
The rain slowly stopped, although they were both soaked. Well rather drenched.  
  
"Let's get back to the hotel..The girls are there drying off, and resting..." Kai said lightly, as he slowly lead her back to the hotel.  
  
"And The boys?" Kristy asked, looking up at Kai.  
  
"They won...Ron, Tala and the others fled before the cops could ever catch them...Tyson and the boys are at the hotel too....with the girls..." Kai answered, with a light smile.  
  
~~Hotel~~  
  
Kai and Kristy entered the hotel room, as Leah, Madison, and Silver all lunged at Kristy giving her a big hug.  
  
"Your okay!!" Leah giggled.  
  
Kristy let out a smile, though it would be weeks before she was back to some what normal.  
  
"Where's KittieFae?" Kristy looked around the room, noticing none of the bit beasts were out.  
  
"She's in her blade, like the others, getting a well needed rest!" Star smiled from the couch, beside her sat Tylor, who looked rather drained and sore.  
  
Kristy smiled back, taking in a deep breath. Turning her attention to Madison and Silver, she frowned slightly, "Why didnt you guys ever tell us about your bit beasts?"  
  
Madison shrugged, "We never beyblade....they just protect us, and keep us company....."  
  
Silver then cut in, "Actually we got them, after you died.....they helped us through the grieving process..."  
  
Kristy nodded in understandment. "I think I need some rest..." she huffed trailing off.  
  
"Hey Kristy...." Star added.  
  
Kristy turned to her sister, "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going back to Australia with Tylor tonight...." she huffed, as she stood up making her way to her sister, "I don't mean to leave you..But I think it's time I go back home."  
  
"But you are home..." Kristy looked up at her sister, "We were born here!"  
  
Star nodded slightly, "I know, But I grew up in Australia..It's my home.....But, my family will always be here." she smiled lightly.  
  
Kristy nodded, "Yeah....." she sighed, as she was about to turn away, Star briskly gave her a tight hug.  
  
"I'll miss you, sis."  
  
Kristy gasped at this gesture, before hugging her back, "And I'll miss you!" she whsipered back.  
  
"I'll call you okay?" Star smiled, as she and Tylor headed out the door.  
  
"Kay.." Kristy called back, while Ray shut the door.  
  
Kristy huffed turning to Kai, "I'm going to bed.." she whispered.  
  
Kai nodded as he watched her disappear into their room.  
  
Leah sighed watching her friends saddly shut the door. "She'll be ok....She's strong!" Leah smiled sadly, as Max wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"We should get to bed too..I think we all need a good long rest after tonight..." Max glanced to the ditgital clock, it was now 5:30am, it had been a long night, and no one had gotten any rest. Leah nodded, as she gently rested her head on Max's shoulder. As he lead her, out and down the hall, to their room.  
  
Tyson sighed heavily, as he took Silver's hand, "Night Kai...Night Ray! Later Maddy!" as they too made their way, down the hall to their room.  
  
Ray glanced to Kai, who's expresion, was unreadable. "Let's go Madison...." Ray huffed, as he lead her by the waist to the door. "Night Kai..." And with that, they too were gone.  
  
Kai stared at the closed door for a moment, before standing, and heading to his bedroom.  
  
~~BedRoom~~  
  
Kai stared down at Kristy, who lay still in their bed, her eyes wide open.  
  
"Kristy........." Kai made his way to the bed, and sat down at the edge.  
  
"Tomorrow we start over..." She whispered.  
  
Kai nodded staring down at her, "It's over now....."  
  
Kristy glanced to him momentarily, before she returned her gaze to the wall.  
  
Kai gently brushed a stran of hair out of her face, catching her attention. Kai gave her a light smile, before leaning down, and kissing her on the lips for comfort.  
  
"Everthing will be better in the morning!" Kai promised, as he too laid down beside her, draping his arm over her waist.  
  
Neither did fall asleep, there they lay, eyes wide open, with the promise of 'everything better in the morning'. A sudden comfort surrounded them, a new calm eased their minds, as they lay silent, and still, both knowning, that Tomorrow, they started over, tomorrow, everything would finally be right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
mystic: hoped u like.. i didnt noe how to end it....so... that was pretty pathetic.. but i hope u liked it anyway...  
  
Kai: 0.o That was a loooong chappie!!!!!  
  
mystic-water: I know!!!! Now my fingers hurt lol! R+R  
  
L8ter Dayz 


End file.
